Hopes and dreams
by Purple forests
Summary: Astrid had lost every thing ever since she was 5 years old, ever since the accident, now 13 years later she is given a chance to go to university by the mayor of berk, Stoick Haddock. For years in an orphanage she has tried to find anything to do with the accident, or this brother she keeps telling everyone she has but when the mayor's son comes into the picture it all changes. AU
1. Chapter 1

_**"Seth watch where your going"**_

 _ **Ingrid Hofferson waited in the passenger seat next to her husband Seth Hofferson, they were diving home late at night.**_

 _ **"Honey we have to get jack and then go, who knows they might have already got to him so I will drive as fast as possible when it comes to my children!" Seth shouted.**_

 _ **They were both going to pick up their 7 year old son "Jack" from their next door neighbours the Haddocks. " Ingrid try the Haddocks again please!" Seth was griping on tight to the wheel. " They said he was fine, now please be quite or you will wake astrid" Ingrid turned around to see her little 5 year old girl curled up in her car seat asleep. They had both picked her up from a friends birthday party but had to pick her up early since they were in a hurry to leave the small town of Berk.**_

 _ **"Ingrid, I think that car is following us" Seth's paranoia was getting to the both of them.**_

 _ **"really, you think?" Ingrid said as her voice began to panic even more. " Mummy, where are we?" Astrid's innocent voice came from the back of the car, she was rubbing her eyes with her small hands.**_

 _ **" Astrid, honey we are going to pick up jack from the haddocks sweetie" Ingrid tried to reassure her daughter and keep it as basic as possible.**_

 _ **" will I get to play with Jack and his bestie"**_

 _ **" no sweetie you can't play with hiccup this time, we are just going to pick jack up and then leave for a little while ok, go see uncle Finn and his family ok" Ingrid said trying to make her youngest child understand what was happening.**_

 _ **" ok mummy' astrid replied in a sleepy tone.**_

 _ **Ingrid turned around and within a second screamed "**_

* * *

 _ **SETH LOOK OUT!"**_

 _ **In the middle of the bridge was two people blocking their path, Seth skidded of the bridge and into the lake. The Range Rover was sinking fast and the water inside the car was rising even faster. Seth had his right foot caught in between the seat and the door, he was trapped, he turn to his wife and in horror looked as he saw her body slouched over with blood coming out her nose, she was dead. He turned back to see his daughter sitting in the water as I was rising, she was crying for her mommy to help her but he knew that she couldn't all he could to was be as calm as possible.**_

 _ **" Hey sweetie look I'm going to unbuckle you them when to water rises we are going to hold are breaths and I will smash the window beside you and your going to swim out then me and mum will follow ok"**_

 _ **" but daddy-"**_

 _ **" no listen you will swim to the top and not look back ok no matter what ok and some one will help us" the water was getting higher as he unbuckled her she nodded in agreement with him, she was a good girl and do as she was told. The water was getting to the top now and astrid was getting scared. " daddy I - I love " I tear ran down both her and her farther's face, they both took a deep breath as the water filled up and Seth broke the window with one of the hammers he keeps in case of an emergency. Astrid did as she was told and swam to the top and didn't look back, she believed that he dad and mum was right behind her but she didn't realise that she would never see them again.**_

 _ **When she got to the top she could see a man and a woman standing next to each other just staring at her. "Help help me please." She swan to the edge and the man pulled her out.**_

 _ **" So now what what do we do with her" the man said in confusion.**_

 _ **" Do you not see we can use her I will explain later but now we need to deal with her" the woman came up to her and sat next to astrid.**_

 _ **" I am sorry but I don't think they are coming up come with us you will be safe." She said with a hushed voice.**_

 _ **" I ..I have a brother I need to find him" astrid said while crying.**_

 _ **" Im sorry but no you don't you must have banged your head come with us it's ok" the lady picked up astrid and the man walked beside her as astrid started to screen her parents names.**_

 _ **" Mommy daddy no ... Mommy mommy-"**_

"MOM" astrid woke up in her little box room at the orphanage, in her little bed, that was the third time this week she had had that dream, no no nightmare of what had happen 13 years ago.


	2. Chapter 2

" Are you having a laugh!"

Evie was astrid's room mate and best friend ever since she was 5. Evie knows about astrid's past and understands it too but ever since she has been waking up both herself and Evie, she has not been happy. And I mean if looks could kill astrid would have been massacred" that's the third time this week Ast I mean come on I need sleep now, I am tried." Evie said with a half angry half sleepy face.

" I know I know I am getting tried of it too these frigging nightmares won't go way" astrid had hated any kind of reminders like water, rain, thunder, even sometimes the night but these dreams they felt real. She now knows the man and women from that night they now own the orphanage of Berk and ironically she lives in that orphanage.

" maybe all we need is a dream catcher what you say?"

"Seriously E, come one be serious, I think theses dreams are trying to tell me something, like maybe Mr and Mrs Stewerds were lying when they said I didn't have a brother, we were going to collect him I know it" astrid was determined to get at least one person to believe her.

" Again with the hole brother thing, the records state that they didn't know who your parents were hence you have no proper last name and you were the only child" Evie said as she snuggled back in to the sheets

" oh come on, the records in these days and be fixed I need to get my hands on proper records" astrid said while thinking. Evie had started to close her eyes even though it was a 7:00 am she was sleepy.

" where in the world could I get records from." She questioned out loud trying to see if Evie knew." the mayor keeps all the records on his computer at his office." Evie said while giving up she tried to go to sleep but realised what she had just said. She turned around to try and stop her best friend from doing something stupid.

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes, come on please"

"No astrid I know you and please don't do it"

Astrid sat up on her bed ready to give an argument. " come it's not like we haven't broken into anything before, we could even get the gang in vowed I know they would help. Come please this is for me I need this."

Astrid sat there with puppy dog eyes looking at her friend. Evie on the other hand was confused. " astrid we have stole food from tesco of asda and even broke into are old high school when we were sixteen but doing to the majors office that would be like doing something out of Mission Impossible we can't. I mean from what I know at night security is on high alert so no no no." Evie said with complete confidence that she has talked astrid out of this idea but as her best friend she should know that she was no where near." who said we are breaking in at night." Astrid replied with a smug look on her face.

" what you want to break in at day yeah funny" Evie answered. She looked at astrids face and she could tell she wasn't lying. " oh NO NO NO are you out of your friggin mind that would be crazy if you got caught you would be in shit and I don't mean little shit and mean big massive huge shit!" Evie was shocked and confused even more than when this conversation even started." they won't expect anything, nothing since its in the day. I will be in and out you know I am good when it comes to computers. Come on I need this." Astrid still pleading her to help." I don't know Ast I have heard stories of bugs being in computers when someone hacks it or something."

" E that's another old wives tale come on please for me." Astrid pleaded one last time.

" oh alright then I will come and I will ask Jason too" Evie said finally giving up. " oh your boyfriend jay ha yeah ask him please if I ask there will be a hole argument on how unsafe it is an all that shit, you know protect friend who acts like he's my brother thing, but if you ask he will agree"astrid says this while getting out of bed and looking for some clothes in the draws to find and put on" and what if he doesn't " Evie asked unsure if he will agree or not. " promise him sex after, that always turns a man on and then he has to agree." Astrid replies.

" oh I'm sorry girl who is still a virgin and probably never even seen a mans dick, when did you come and expert on sex!" Evie's eyes narrowed trying to see if astrid was hiding anything from her.

" well I am still a virgin so you can get that out your mined" Evie un-narrowed her eyes and got up to get changed while astrid was already dressed in a black top black pants black boots and black leather jacket and now curling her hair with cheap curling irons. " and any way you tell me if a guy promise you sex would that not turn you on ?" Astrid questioned.

Evie at this point had given up astrid may be a virgin but had out smarted her. " fine so when and where are we doing this?" Evie asked " today I will go out and get stuff we need to go and get are friends to help" At this point Evie was dressed in blues and black which matched her black hair with blue highlights in and borrowed the curling irons of astrid and started to curl her hair.

Astrid was now doing her makeup." ok so meet up outside here in an hour" Evie asked on timing. " yeah an hour while I go and get a few things" astrid had finished with her makeup and grabbed her Samsung galaxy and went to leave " listen I am going to try and get out before Mr and Mrs Stewerds notice seeya in an hour ok" astrid said while half way out the door "Evie put the curlers down and replied " yeah seeya" astrid left and Evie was left thinking to herself " what If it doesn't work and she really has no one she will be crushed" but when astrid had something in her mind nothing stopped her.


	3. Chapter 3

Astrid was good at many things sport, engendering cars, hacking computers and even art but when it came to motivating a group of people aged 17-22 that, that was one think she was a little bad at. But with her puppy dog eyes and her endless nagging she was determined to get them to help.

" Are you joking, Ast you have made some funny jokes in the past but this is not funny!" Says Jason with a stricken voice. Jason aka jay was one of astrid's oldest friends, she new him when she met Evie. Jay and Evie had been going out for for 3 years now and them too have been the closest thing to family astrid has had. Although Jay did act like he was her older brother which sometimes really annoyed astrid.

" no, I am really serious, please jay this would mean every thing to me" astrid replied to a rather pissed off jay.

" Yeah I don't think so either Ast not this time" said Cassie. Cassie had been friends with jay, astrid and Evie since she was 10, that was over 9 years ago now. Cassie's family moved from South Africa, her mother was from Africa but her farther was from Berk so she was mixed race. She has dark brown eyes and short dark brown curly hair.

At this point Evie had taken jay to talk to him in private, while astrid was having a debate now with Cassie.

" Aww why not I could use you and your boyfriend Neil, come on I need you" astrid begged. Neil came just over a year ago and they just hit it off. Cassie glanced over to Neil and he nodded.

" If you really need us the fine we will help but only one last time ok." Cassie replied as she walked over to her boyfriend.

" Yes, ok, thank you!" At this point jay and Evie were now back from their private conversation. " I will do it to" he replied. "Thank you, both of you." Astrid said looking straight at Evie, look who used her advise.

" Ok cam, liv what about you two!" Astrid turned to cam and liv the where both 17 and they and known astrid, Evie, jay and Cassie since astrid was 12, so they have been friends for 6 years now.

" Me and liv are always in for an adventure" cam replied

"yeah just tell us what we need to do and we will do it" liv answered, liv and cam are also going out too they have since 2 years ago. So basically astrid saw herself as well the loner of the group.

" Great so we are all in, thanks you guys you have no idea how much this means. Come on group hug!" She pulled everyone into a group hug but they were soon interrupted.

" Oh thanks guys for the invitation, or are you still pissed for what had happened between me and astrid"

The group of friends turned around to see Carlos. He was about 22 and was astrid's ex boyfriend, over a year ago just after Neil came he and astrid had broke up. Since astrid said she wasn't ready yet to sleep with him, he went off and found someone else then after got drunk and tried to force himself onto astrid. But everybody knows astrid isn't a weak thing, she could break someone's nose in seconds and that is exactly what she did. Ever since then the group have hated him especially astrid.

" Piss off Carlos I don't allow rapist in our group" astrid hissed at him.

" Come on Ast we both know you wanted it" he answered.

" Say that to your disfigured nose" she snapped back. She knew Carlos hated his nose ever since she broke it.

" You know what FUCK YOU all of you see if I care." He stormed off while stroking his nose.

The rest of them laughed hysterically, they all see him now as a laughing stock.

"ok, ok, now let's get going I have every thing we need now go." Astrid said and they all walked off to go to the town hall.

" right so what are we doing again" Cassie asked through her walkie talkie to astrid.

" You and Neil need to find a way into the mayors office for like a second and drop a stink bomb in there so he will probably open his window then it's Evie and jays turn, when he leaves they will go and distract him for as long as possible and then cam an liv will disable all cameras so I can sneak in through the window." Astrid replied.

" Ok here we go"

Astrid waited for a while until she heard something from her walkie talkie. " ok E you and jay are up" about a second later astrid saw the mayor open his window and was walking out of his office in disgust. Astrid waited to hear if Evie and Jay had done their job. " we are closing in on target, liv, cam you guys are up." This was it in a minute she would be doing her part. " Ast, cameras are down, go" this was it, she ran up to the window and jumped through it. When she was in she could see the room was quiet big and old fashioned. The desk with his computer On it was to the left she ran up to it and sat on his chair. His computer was password protected, it took her about 3-4 minutes to figure out it was his sons name Hiccup Haddock. She was now in and looking at the files. " Astrid he is on his was you need to go now" Evie's voice came from the walkie, but she was so close just a few more seconds and... Nothing, there was nothing on astrid's file.

" What the..."

" Hey what are you doing in here?" Asked this beefy man with a scowl on his face, it was the mayor of Berk Stoick Haddock.

" oh shit"

" yeah your in big shit"


	4. Chapter 4

Evie was walking up and down her street again and again, Jay would ask her what was wrong but he already knew the answer. After astrid was caught by the Mayor of Berk she was taken to the police station and they haven't heard from her for hours.

" E would you just calm it down for a sec, you're starting to worry me" jay says in a calm tone, he knew that one loud noise would start her of on a rant that would last for days.

" Stay calm, how can YOU stay calm? Are friend, are best friend is in deep shit, and I don't mean little shit like a warning shit, I mean big massive huge shit! Arrrrr this is my fault I should have stopped her, made her think straight!" She shouted, and this was the start of Evie's most famous rants.

" This is all my fault"

" Calm down"

" We are not going to see her again"

" Calm DOWN"

" she is in big shit!"

jack got up from where he was sitting took a few strides to Evie grabbed her upper arms and held her still so she was listening to him.

" I SAID CALM IT DOWN!, you have been doing this for and hour and a half, you have said shit like 5 times, and ranting none stop. You are no good to astrid like this so calm down and we will find a way to help her" Jay shouted so she would listen.

" But... But she's our friend and -"

" We will find a way to help her ok"

"ok"

Evie embraced jay and he put his strong caring arms around her to calm her.

Meanwhile astrid was stuck outside the chief of polices office, she looked around to see many police officers so there was no chance of escape.

" Well there goes plan A" Astrid mumbled to herself, she looks around to see another family just walk in. It's the Haddocks. First was the mayor himself, then his wife her name was valka and last their son hiccup haddock, he look around 20 so 2 years older than her. To everyone who knew astrid they believe that astrid hates the Haddocks, but in secret she was always quiet envious of hiccup haddock he had everything, the family, the money, the looks, the ... wait what snap out of it astrid and think. Hiccup kept staring at her and she would have asked him why but in her situation she thought it would be best to brush it off. She waited for awhile until the chief of police came out of his office and asked for mister and misses Haddock to come inside. They followed while their son waited outside. About a second later he was sitting next to her " great just great, keep it cool Ast ok don't do something stupid" she thought to herself.

" Hey so I hear you broke into my dads office." He said with a nice kind voice.

" Yeah what's it to you?" She snapped back, astrid stop being stupid.

" Err why may I ask." He asked

" I was errr.. To tell you the truth I was looking for something on your dads computer" she had given up if he was going to sit their she might as well speak to him.

" Like what"

" my files, I'm an orphan you see and I keep having dreams about my family and I was trying to see if I could figure out if I had any" she spilled everything to him and he just listened.

" Oh I see but wouldn't they have told you if you had family at the orphanage?" He asked in curiosity.

" No not really I believe that the people who own the orphanage are lying to me"

" And why would they do that?" He asked again.

" I don't know" she slouched back into the chair while hiccup was more eager to ask questions.

" So what happened to make you an orphan anyway if you don't mined me asking?"

Astrid thought for a second she had time anyway and he was the only person that hasn't made fun of her so what the heck. " no I don't mined at all" she starts to tell him her story well of what she can remember any way and he seemed to listen.

" You believe that you have a brother out their?" He replied after astrid's long story.

" Yeah I do, do you think I am delusional?" She asked.

" No not at all, always have hope and dreams that's what I say" he answered.

" Well I doesn't matter now any way" she shuck the cuffs around her hands.

" So that's why you broke in to find the files on you to find your brother?"

" Yep"

" you broke into my dads computer that's smart, very smart!"

" Thanks"

D they both turned to look at the door as it opened and out came the mayor and his wife along with the chief of police. They were thanking each other.

" Let me handle this ok I will help you" he put a hand on the shoulder and then walk off to see his dad and mum, while astrid watched from a far.

" Dad can I talk to you for a sec?" Hiccup guided him away to speak to him.

they spoke for a while until she saw the mayor walking over to her and hiccup and his mother walking behind him. Stoick sat beside her while hiccup and his mother sat in the two chairs in front of them.

" My son told me your story" he started. Astrid glanced and hiccup and then back.

" And now I understand why you where in my office, did you find what you where looking for?"

" No-"

" I'm sorry-"

" it was blank"

he had a confused face on and said " that's impossible It should have you name age where you live parents"

" well it didn't "

" I will have to look in on that for you. Any way what I really wanted to talk to you about is how you hacked into my computer" he started.

" Well you live a life on the streets and you learn a few things" Astrid said.

" your very smart and bright how come your not in university?" He asked her.

" I can't afford it remember, orphan" she points to herself.

" Well I think that's where I come in, I would like to offer you a scholarship to the university of Berk." He says.

" Are you serious?" Astrid's voice goes up as she starts to get excited.

" Yeah my son has twisted my thumb and begged me to let you go, so with that can we please get rid of these cuffs please?" He asks the chief, he follows and released her.

" Thank you Mr haddock this means a lot " she says to him.

" Well you start tomorrow so don't be late, I will talk to the headmaster who is a very close friend of mine and tell him, also hiccup goes their so tomorrow stick with him and he will show you around won't you?" He asked his son.

" Yeah I will" hiccup and astrid shared a smile.

they all walked out the police station while Stoick and valka got into the car hiccup stayed just to say goodbye.

" So need a lift?"

" No it's fine"

" so are you excited about tomorrow, and don't worry I will keep it a secret?" He asked

" yeah I am actually " Astrid replied.

" See you tomorrow "

"bye"

the car left and astrid walked home to the orphanage, when she got there she was surrounded by her friends.

" OMG what happened?" Evie asked

" you guys will not believe what just happened to me"


	5. Chapter 5

Astrid woke up for the first time this week without a nightmare, without doubt, without worry, she actually woke up with excitement and curiosity.

" I can't believe that you are going to university, it's so unfair I wish I could go" Evie said, she was still in her pjs sat on her bed. But astrid was up and dressed she had a red top with black jeans and a black jacket, she had her favourite high heel boots on. She had just done her hair in curls and was doing her make up now, she was trying to make I good impression or impress someone what ever, in the mean while Evie was walking up behind her.

" Oh who are you trying to impress, you haven't worn that top and those shoes since your very first date." Evie asked with curious eyes.

" oh come on I am not trying to impress anyone ... Well ... No no one!" Astrid stuttered which she might state has never done.

" Omg it's that hiccup guy you said got you out of trouble, errr ... mayors son isn't he?" She said with a way to high pitched voice.

" What ... N...no... I... I ... I have no I dear w... What you are talking a...about" again stuttering.

" Astrid, you got a crush omg the famous Astrid has a crush on the mayors son!" Evie shouted at the top of her lungs.

" No I haven't" Astrid replied.

Evie just looked at her with those " really " looks.

" Ok maybe a little" she admitted

" I knew it, I knew it" Evie had a little victory dance to herself on her bed.

" Yeah well shut up I have to go or I will be late." She got up grabbed her bag and went to leave.

" Have fun!" Evie shouted.

" I will!" Astrid shouted back.

Once Astrid reached the gates everything was coming clear, she was actually at university. The gates said "University of Berk" on it so she knew she was in the right place. She started to walk in and looked around, many people looked like her, probably thinking the same thing what did I do to deserve to go hear. She saw hiccup with 8 other people 4 boys and 4 girls. I was weird each 4 boys had their arm around each4 girls they must be going out but hiccup he seemed to be alone just like her. She saw him turn around and he looked at her, he was smiling, he signalled her to come over and she did.

" Hey, guys this is Astrid and Astrid this is jack my best friend, elsa his girlfriend, Anna Elsa's sister, kristoff Anna's boyfriend, then Merida and eret and finally rupunzel but we call he punzie and Flynn." Hiccup said.

" Well hi " that's all she could say, these people looked rich and nice and ... well better than her.

" Omg you are Astrid, hiccup has none stop talking about you, oh love your hair it's cute" elsa said.

" Err thanks, I like yours too" what else could she have said.

" So this is the famous Astrid you have been talking about hiccup hey she is even prettier that you said she was." Jack said teasing hiccup.

" Yeah well ... " hiccup was speechless.

" You said I was pretty?" Astrid said.

Rupunzel stepped in " oh none stop, astrid's gorgeous, astrid's pretty, she is so nice, you have to meet her, oh honey we have had it all"

" oh really well it's nice to know I am noticed but hot guys" Astrid said without thinking.

" Did you just call me hot?" Hiccup asked in shock, while astrid's eyes widened and everyone's ears opened.

" Oh err.. should we start the tour?" Astrid started to walk off thinking hiccup was behind her, but I was stood still talking to jack.

" Did she just call me hot?"

" I don't know"

a second later Astrid was back.

" I still don't know my way around"

" right tour got it " hiccup walk off together while the other talked.

" I swear those are going to go out and soon" Eret stated.

" I call bets" kristoff shouted. And they all laughed.

Meanwhile ...

" So this is the university of Berk I will show you around but frist the headmaster would like to see you so follow me" hiccup led her to two big door he opened them and there stood I man this a blonde mustache in a suit with a prosthetic arm and leg.

" Ahhhh 'iccup I was look'n for you, is this Astrid?" He asked

" yes gobber this is her"

" hi you must be the headmaster?" Astrid said while extending her arm out to shake his hand. He shook it and said " please call me gobber, everyone calls me gobber."

" Ok gobber" she said a bit too unsure.

They all sat down and gobber started talking " so Astrid since you started in the middle of this year you will have to catch up on what subjects you decide to take and I am sure hiccup will help, also since you are starting so late you will have to join a group"

" a what ?"

" a group, like hiccup he is in one with Eret, jack, Flynn and kristoff, they are called campus boys." Hiccup nodded and gobber continues " you will join one too has to be all girls and you can't join a group that has 5 members already. Lucky for you one group has just lost one member heather and needs another member they are called sorority girls and in that group are I think elsa, Anna, Merida and rapunzel yeah that's it, so what do you think?"

" yeah, yeah I would love to " she said

" great and now Astrid I bid you a due and hope you have a great first day at Berk university "

" thanks" she and hiccup left and he started on the tour but Astrid already knew the university would blow her mind and she can't wait for more.


	6. Chapter 6

Astrid liked learning about the history of Berks university but when hiccup was telling it she could not keep her mind straight.

" So that's how Berk university was built next up we have err Astrid are you listening." He asked when he noticed that she was staring at him.

" What err oh look a door" Astrid walk up to the door and went through it, inside was a large room with art pieces in there were also students doing work.

" Err this is one of are art rooms and one of my favourite subjects." Hiccup was looking at Astrid as she stared into the class room in amazement, he has been wanting to ask he a question about what had happened outside with his friends.

" Err Astrid can I ask you something?" At this point a girl in the class with black hair had noticed them and was walking up to them.

" Hi hiccup"

" err heather I thought I told you not to speak to me"

" I know but I saw you with newbie and got jealous, did you real leave me for this slag"

astrid's thoughts was all over the place first these two must have gone out second the was calling her a slag what next.

" Err I might be new but at least I know a whore from when I see one, and anyway you look like those cheap ones" Astrid snapped.

" Excuse me but -"

" why you see one of your customers it's ok me and hiccup were about to leave anyway, bye heather" Astrid grabbed hiccups hand and left heather in complete and utter shock. They where laughing while running and still none of the let go of the others hand.

" That was so funny how did you do that?" Hiccup asked.

" Well she pissed me off and I didn't like the look of her so I left" she said simply.

hiccup thought now would be a good time to ask her that question " Astrid you know outside when we were talking to my friends did you call me hot"

" err I guess I did"

" why"

" because you are"

" I am not" he said

" really you don't think your hot?" She asked.

" Well do you think you are pretty?"

" fare point"

" but me I think you are beautiful"

" alright if you asked me a question then let me ask you one" she asked

" alright ask away"

" is heather your ex?"

He signed " I thought you might ask that and yes she is, but listen I don't want anything to do about her she is a selfish gold digging psychotic manipulative bitch that only cares for her self" he stated.

" Well enough said, today's been event full first your friends then the head master and now your ex what else can the world throw at me?"and alive on point one of astrid's oldest ex walks down the hallway straight to them.

" Oh shit" she said.

" What?" Hiccup asked.

" Well well Astrid it's nice to see you again"

" hi Hanns it nice to see you to" he went to hug her " but touch me and I break your face"

"ouch Ast I am hurt" he said pretending that he was hurt.

" Hey how about you me coffee now ?" He asked.

" How about you me and your broken nose?" She said.

" I don't have a broken nose"

" yet"

" so coffee I will take that as a maybe catch you later Ast" he said as he let.

hiccup walked a little closer to Astrid" just got worse didn't it?"

" Yeah"

" hey how about coffee?" He asked her.

she smiled an looked at him " coffee would be great "

while at the coffee shop all they talked about was each other and trying to get to learn about each other one conversation they had was about Christmas since it was coming up in three weeks.

" So for Christmas week and New Years week my family sleep over and so does jack since he has no one."

" Aww that's so sweet hiccup, all I do is me and Evie get a bottle of jack Daniels and drink til we are pissed" she said truthfully.

hiccup started laughing. " what?"

"oh nothing astrid it's just you are so true about yourself and you don't try to make your self fell better your just you" he said.

" Yeah I guess"

"well let's hope this Christmas will be different" he said.

" You know I think it will all I have to do is hope and dream" she says while quoting him.

" Yeah hope and dream" hiccup had an idea that would make Christmas unforgettable for the both of them.


	7. Chapter 7

" I don't like it"

Mr Stewerds said while sat in his chair, his wife was picking up many of the toys the under 5's were playing with.

" You think your the only one, listen we can't do anything about it anyway so let's not talk about it." She says while putting all the toys in the toy box.

" We should have said she couldn't go" Mr Stewerds said with a grumbling tone.

" Oh yeah that will work on her, " hey Astrid you can't go the university that the mayor of Berk said you got a scholarship to" yes I can see that going great, what is your next big plan?" She said sarcastically.

" how about we stick to one master plan at a time, and talking about a master plan ours will fail if she gets to close to the truth." He said.

" No it won't, she believes that she is crazy and doesn't have a brother"

" well honey that did stop her from going down to the mayors office did it now?" He shouts.

" Would you be quite, look remember when we "saved" Astrid, well it was my idea to buy an orphanage, it was my idea to put her in ours, it was my idea to make her sound crazy even with her friends and it was my idea for when she hits 18, which she has, that we sell her to her brother. And so far none of our plans have failed, 13 years and nine have failed if you are so paranoid then let's make the sell now!" She says while sitting next to him.

" No I need more time" he replied while stroking his beard.

" Ok fine but the more we wait the more closer she could get to the truth" she told him.

" I know" he sighed.

" Hey why don't we put your son in the picture again?" She suggested.

" No we need someone else, not my son" Mr Stewerds got of his chair and stood near to window.

" Ok how about that kid Carlos, she has had drama with him maybe he will be willing to help" she asked.

" Yeah he could work, but my son stays out of this for now he is plan B if plan A doesn't work" he said while still looking out of the window.

" Ok, you want me to make a coffee?"

.

.

Meanwhile Astrid and hiccup were walking to the park like they usually do after they have a coffee after a long day at university. It's been two weeks since Astrid had joined the university and was loving it even more, Evie keeps telling her she is a swat but Astrid didn't care. It was one more week until it was Christmas week started, two more days until the university broke up for Christmas and a week and three days till Christmas Eve. Astrid and hiccup have just talked and talked about Christmas they were both really excited.

" Hey so it's my dad's birthday and he his having a party only a family and friends on and he said I need to bring a date, so will you be mine?" Hiccup asked nervously and him and astrid went walking through the park.

" Why me? Why not a posh rich girl to impress your family?" She asked.

" Because I want a smart beautiful brave girl like you to impress them, and I know you will" he said.

" Ok then mister I'll go but only if there is food"

" ha yeah my dad will have a full table with just starters never mined dinner" he laughed.

" Ok then pick me up at seven"

" I will milady and its Berks orphanage right"

" right"

" so see you later Astrid"

" yeah this is where we go are separate ways, and just to make this clear this was you asking me out" she said.

" Yeah, seven"

" seven"

and they both walked off to go home.

.

.

" Omg, Astrid is going on a date" Evie said while running around the room.

" Listen E you know fashion and make up and making me look and the boys say "drop dead gorgeous" so please help me this is hiccups family all rich and posh" Astrid pleaded.

" Ok but first let's put your hair in curlers"

1 HOUR LATER

" ok let's see if my hard work payed off" Evie said on the other side of the door.

" Ok "

Astrid walked out, she had her hair half up half down and it was all curled, she had some of Evie's earrings in and necklace on. Her dress went half way down her thigh, I was cream colour with black lace on the top half, the bottom half was still cream colour but at the end had to black stripes with nude high heels to go with.

" well how do I look" she asked, she never really wore dresses.

" Drop dead gorgeous"

they both laughed until they Heard a car honk come from outside.

" He is hear" Evie said getting all excited.

" Ok who is more excited me or you?"

" come on Ast your man is waiting"

Evie pulled her down stairs and straight to the door.

" Quick brush ups" Evie brush her down and buffed her hair.

" beautiful"

Astrid went to leave when mister Stewerds stopped her.

" Err where are you going?"

" out" was all her answer was.

" Well you have not got my permission so you are not going OUT " he said.

" Well it's a good thing I asked misses Stewerds and she said yes, bye" she left and Evie went upstairs again the car drove off while Mr Stewerds and his wife were left alone.

" You let her go" he asked.

" Look we have a part as the kind and caring people they think we are so letting her go was the only thing I knew" she said in defence.

" Well what will happen if jacks their"

" one problem at a time please now help me with dinner we have 14 kids to cook for."

.

.

When Astrid arrived she was amazed of the size of their house, she knew it was big but not this big.

" Wow you could fit 100 kids in their" she said.

" Yeah well it's just me, mom, dad and the dogs, you want to go in or stare at it all day" he said while laughing.

" Yeah let's go in"

They held hands and in twined their fingers together and walked in.

" It's so good to see you Astrid how are you liking university?" Stoick asked.

" yeah I'm love in it " she said. She looked around and in her surprise is was wrong about hiccups family, they acted normal.

" Ahhh Astrid it's so good to see you we haven't spoked at all I am valka hiccups mother it is nice to meet you"

" well hello it's so good to speak to you" Astrid tried to say in the most polities way possible.

" Oh the music is on I'll grab the man of honour and you son grab that lovely date of yours and bring her to the dance floor"

Hiccup grabbed astrid's hand and they both went to the dance floor, I was pop music so it was just a bit of fun. Every one was dancing and even the headmaster was too, hiccup said he is his farther's best friend so that's why he was hear.

" Well mister haddock I might say you have moves"

" oh miss Astrid you haven't seen them all just yet" he grabbed her hand and twirled her so when she stopped she had both hands on his chest. They both laughed and astrid thought this was the best night so far.

" Would you mind if I asked you for a drink?" She asked

" not at all I will get you one" he went to kiss her but stopped and went of leaving Astrid a bit confused.

Hiccup was getting to glasses of champagne when is dad walked next to him.

" You went to kiss her and stopped why?"

" Dad I am not talking about this now"

" why?"

" Because she's Astrid and I am me and what If she didn't want to kiss me ?"

" well I think she did, don't put yourself down if you like her make it official cause be and your mother like her too"

he walked off while hiccup grabbed the two glasses and walked back to Astrid.

" Hey there you are I was - mph" Astrid was cut by hiccups lips he place the two drinks down and wrapped his arms around her thin waist. Astrid at first was shocked but then melted into while wrapping her arms around his was the first to separate.

" So what does this make us" Astrid asked.

" Well I guess official then" he said.

" Mm hiccup haddock my boyfriend I like the sound of that"

they both smiled and leaned in for another yet more passionate kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

" ok I am guessing even Astcup or hiccstrid, what you think Flynn?"

" punzie as much as I love you I think you need to put it at a rest on the relationship name they have only just announced to us that they are going out, come on its a party and I am not drunk enough yet" Flynn said while drinking his second beer.

" Yeah punzie give it a rest" Merida said.

" What ever I need a drink" she got up while living her boyfriend with the rest of their friends.

Suddenly hiccup and astrid came up and sat with them.

" Hey what's up you all look down" he asked them all.

" Punzie that's all I can say" Flynn replied.

The party went on until midnight and then they all started to leave.

" Get party hiccup had a blast" kristoff said.

" Yeah but I am not drunk enough" says Eret while putting an arm around Merida.

They all left, hiccup turned around to see his new girlfriend sitting on the couch while talking to his mother.

" Hey, you guys ok?" He asked.

" Lovely son, but do me a favour and go and get the dogs out" his mother asked.

He went to this door and opened it two grown huskies came out and greeted both valka and Stoick. The one that greeted val was light brown and white. She called it " cloudjumper" and the one that greeted Stoick was brown and black, it looked more wolf than dog, he called it " skullcrusher". Finally a little black husky only about 9 weeks old came running out barking, the little ball of fluff came sniffing at Astrid's feet.

" Toothless, stop that" hiccup said while picking him up.

" Awww how cute, toothless, when did you get him?" Astrid asked in awe as she stroked the little dogs ears.

" Err about a week ago, early Christmas present mum said" he said.

" Oh talking about Christmas don't you have something to ask Astrid son!" Val reminds him.

" Oh yes err Astrid cam we go on a walk?" He asked.

" Yes but not out side it's freezing" she said.

Hiccup started laughing " ok inside it is then, let's go" he held out his hand and astrid took it, they walked a long the halls with toothless running around their feet.

" Ok so what's this thing your mom said you have to ask me?"

" Err well you know how it's the start of Christmas week next week well me and my parents want to know if you would like to spend it with us and our family" he asked.

" So we just start going out this day and you are already asking me to stay over" she replies.

" Well you will be in separate rooms but that's no the point, the point is that you said you have never had a good Christmas and I want to change that." He said while squeezing her hand a little.

" Mr and Mrs Stewerds won't allow it" she says.

" Already sorted"

she was a bit taken back " really how?"

" Doesn't matter what the real question is, are you going to stay with us for two weeks for Christmas?" He asked again.

" Yes I would love to"

He smiled and kissed the top of her head.

" Oh come on I just said yes so I am going to need a better kiss than that" she said while laughing.

He smiled and leaned in they both locked lips and kissed for what seemed forever until..

" Ehm err hiccup with your girl be joining us this Christmas?" His father asked.

They both blushed and he replied" yes she will"

" lovely"

.

.

A WEEK LATER

" Ok so have you got everything, tooth brush, toothpaste, underwear, clothes, tampax unless your on what else..."

" Evie I have got everything I need I will see you in the new year" Astrid said while putting her case in hiccups car.

" Ok have a merry Christmas and a happy new year" Evie said still standing at the door.

" I think this year I will, bye" she got in the car and it drove off.

" So are you ready" hiccup asked.

" Yeah, apparently at Christmas your family decorate every room in your house inside and out, and I have been in in your house and their is a lot of rooms." She said while hoping some of that was true.

" Well it is true why have you never had decorated your room?" He asked in a bit of shock.

" Well at the orphanage you don't really have much of a Christmas so no, and the only time I would have decorated would have been when I was 5 but I don't really remember so..." She said with a sad smile.

" Well we have not completely finished decorating yet so maybe you could help if you want? And mom said since you are the only girl under the age of 25 she said she was picking out a christmas dress for you" hiccup said while pulling into his drive.

" well I would love to help, and your mother can pick what ever dress she wants" she replied with one of the biggest smiles on her face.

" So you want to go in?" Hiccup asked her.

" I would love to mister haddock"

.

.

The rooms were all decorated with bright colours and trees with streamers hanging down and everything, everyone was running around and helping put up stuff and make food. Hiccup grabbed her bag and handed it to one of the servers.

" Hi would you be so kind and put this in miss astrid's guest room please" he asked.

" Of course master haddock" he replied while grabbing the bag and taking it up stairs.

" So what first, are you hungry or thirsty, maybe we could take a walk in the garden or you and go up and see your room what ever you want you are my guest after all" hiccup said to her while putting a gentle arm around her shoulders.

" Well if you wouldn't mind I would like to have a proper introduction with your family" she asked.

" Ok then first gobber, since he his not proper family just a close friend."

" yes but I already know him hic"

" fine but my family a little crazy and weird just warning you" he said while taking her to meet his family.

" First up is my uncle spitlout he is my mums brother and well you will see"

they came to his farther's liquor room to see a large man yelling at the help. He had black hair and a black beard but not as long as stoicks.

" You can't even pick a good festive wine, it's Christmas not a funnel, get out of my face" he said to a young man.

" Oh well he seems nice ..r than Mr Stewerds" she said.

" Ha I wish"

they walked some more until they were in the kitchen, inside was three women, one was valka and the other Astrid didn't know.

" The women in the middle is spitlouts wife nice lady but strong temper, and the women on the right is my dads brothers wife even nicer and makes great cookies but if she gets drunk oh boy she is a bad drunk" he said while laughing at a memory.

" So that weird and crazy still not seeing it"

" oh you will"

they travelled down to his farther's office to see his dad and what looked like his brother.

" That there is my dads younger brother they just talk and talk about nothing but it keeps dad quiet so I don't mind"

" see your family is completely normal and lovely" Astrid said with her head on one of hiccups shoulders.

" You haven't seen my cousins yet come on"

he led her to his living room to se a man 22 maybe and a girl 20 looking making out on the couch, and on the other side of the room was a boy 20 looking too, like hiccup, who looked like a younger spitlout.

" The two people on the couch, that is my cousin Brant my dad brothers son and his girlfriend Camicazi aka Cami, they always make out so don't try and break it up but when they are not eating each others faces off they are quiet cool to talk to. They boy over their flirting with one of the staff, he is also my cousin and spitlouts son." He said.

" Ok sensing a weird ish vibe but other than that I think your family Is lovely." She said while reaching up to give him a quick but sweet kiss on the lips.

" Ohhh hiccup who's your bird" said the boy from the corner.

" Snotlout this is my girlfriend not my bird" hiccup replied to snotlout.

The man and woman stopped kissing and he came up to give a pat on hiccups back.

" Wow hic who knew you had it in you she is beautiful" brant said.

" Thanks I know"

" cocky much hiccup" Astrid replied to his comment.

" Well I have my girlfriend to thank of that, listen we are going to see if jacks hear but see you guys later" he said as he and astrid walked out.

" yeah see ya hiccup" they shouted from the room.

As they walked Astrid had something on her mind.

" So why do you think your family's crazy?"

" because they are but I think of people like you and I know I wouldn't give it up for the world" he replied.

" Good I am glad their is one thing you got out of being in an relationship with me" she said.

" Well there is more than one" he snaked an arm around her waist and kissed softly and passionately, and for that moment Astrid knew that they were under mistletoe.


	9. Chapter 9

" hey jack, there you are I was just showing Astrid around the house when did you get here? " hiccup asked as he and astrid walked into the big library next to the living room.

" Oh like five minutes I just thought since no one saw me sneak into hear" jack answered.

" Haha funny but you know my mum needs you so" hiccup said to him.

" Ok so why are all of us are working and you are doing nothing" jack said in a jokingly way.

" Cause I have a guest and to us you are family" he stated.

" ok well have fun doing naff all mate" jack said while walking out.

As hiccup walked around, Astrid sat down looking at the books on the coffee table.

" Hey you said that I was the only girl under the age of 25 and I am pretty sure your cousins girl wasn't a day over 21"

" 20 actually and i didn't know she was coming, but my mum has already pick a few outfits for you so you can't say no now" hiccup stated while sitting down next to her.

" So I really didn't get a say but you know what I bet it would be better than what I would have worn so you know" Astrid gave in.

" You know I think you dress quite nice" he said to her.

" Ha how ironic, Evie dressed me on most of our dates" she admitted.

" But what if I wasn't talking about our dates and in general"

" oh well that was all me" she said while blushing.

.

.

Hiccup said that his farther wanted to talk to him so Astrid thought it was time to speak properly to his mother. Valka was in the kitchen she was helping out in doing Christmas dinner.

" Hey val you need help or anything?" Astrid asked as she walked in.

" Oh no love but a nice chat with you, would do me some good" she said.

" Ok, so is it ok if I ask you a question?" Astrid asked while sitting down.

" sure honey ask away" val said as she sat next to Astrid.

" Err well I want to know if you and your husband are ok with me staying here and most of all me being with hiccup."

Val sighed " listen love you are fine here, and about hiccup well, me and Stoick work full hours. I mean him being mayor and I own my very own dog and rescue hotel we don't really have time for him now, so when he came home from school, college and now university he was on his own. He used to put this bubble around him but now you have made him pop it, he looks so happy with you and I think that's just because you are you around him and no one else"

Astrid was on the verge of tears " it's just I am not the ideal girlfriend to show off and well not the poshest either."

" Well he wasn't looking for posh he was looking for honest" val said to her.

" Ok ok stop crying Astrid just breath, listen val I will catch up with you later I am just going to well go" Astrid said as she walked out. She ran past hiccup and into the bathroom down the hall, she closed the door and sat down while tears ran down her face.

" Astrid open up, what's wrong, please I can help" hiccup said on the other side of the door.

She stood up and opened the door, she was embraced by two gentle arms.

" Hey what's wrong?" He asked.

" It's just I was talking to your mom and she said something's that reminded me of having a mother and a family, I just miss it all" she answered into his shoulder.

" Well it that time of the year when you miss things you don't have the most but when you have friends they make it seem better" he said while stroking her hair, she lifted up to look at he in the eyes.

" Maybe you are right"

" come one mum must have dinner ready by now" he said while dragging her to the dinning room.

.

Sorry for sort chapter been a bit busy.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the late update I have had no internet for a few days.**

.

.

" Auntie Val would you mind if I have a mince pie" brant asked for the fifth time.

they were all sat in the living room near the fire all talking, Val turned around to her eldest nephew for what seemed like the hundredth time today.

" No, no, no,no,no,no,NO! I have said it before and I will say it again the mince pie is for Christmas Day" valka said again.

Everyone started laughing since they all knew brant loved his mince pies.

" What's a mince pie?" Astrid asked as hiccup had is arm around her shoulders.

" You don't know what a mince pie is?" Cami asked.

" No never" she replied.

" Listen love, you are fit but if you never had a mince pie then I can't look at you, how, how can someone not have had a mince pie" snotlout questioned.

" Well that is impossible the haddock and hoffersons always send stuff to the orphanage for Christmas and we send some homemade mince pies" Stoick said from the other side of the room.

" Well even if you did I have never had one" astrid said back to him.

" Well if you have never had one then I will go get you one." Hiccup said he stood up and went to the kitchen when he came out he was holding a mince pie in his hands, he sat down next to astrid and handed her the mince pie. She took it and thanked him, she looked at it for a while before taking her first bite.

" Well?"

" What do you think" they asked.

Hiccup looked at her and straight away he knew she loved it.

" Oh my god, oh my god, how have I never had one of theses, they're amazing, it's like Christmas on a plate" astrid said while taking another bite. Everyone laughed but Stoick he was still confused, nothing about this girl made sense to him, she has never had a mince pie at Christmas, she has no last name since her parents were unknown and her file was empty. Didn't the orphanage have her records written down, who found her any way, does she have any other relatives? Theses were all questions Stoick was willing to look and try and find out, not just for the girl but his son, who knows if this girl is trouble it could bring his son down to.

He got up and went to his office, his brother and brother in law came too.

" Where is your dad of too?" Astrid asked hiccup.

" Work probably, anyway milady how about I show you your room for the next two weeks?"

" well mister haddock I would love to"

He grabbed her hand and took her up stairs so he could show her, her new room.

.

.

The room was massive, on the right hand side was a giant single bed, it was big but only fitted one, on the left was a big wardrobe and a dressing table, astrid's suitcase had already been unpacked for her.

" wow "

" so you have already been unpacked and there are some pyjamas there on the bed, the bathroom is down this hall turn right down that hall last door on the right if you need it, my room is down this hall to the right then down that hall first door two the right, you know if you need me. So I will leave you to get changed and then I will see you down stairs for cookies and milk" hiccup said while leaving.

" Cookies and milk" she questioned.

" Don't judge its a family tradition" he said while walking to his room.

.

.

Astrid got into the pyjamas, they were shorts and a top with Minnie Mouse on it, she braided her hair to the side and then left to go and see hiccup.

When she came to the door she knocked until she heard " come in" she walked in to a shirtless hiccup wearing pj bottoms while holding his shirt in his hand.

" Oh hey"

astrid had to snatch her eyes away from his torso and abs and looked at something else. He put a shirt on and astrid could finally look at him.

" Cute pjs did my mom give they you?" Hiccup asked.

" Err yeah cause they weren't mine before"

" come on let's get down stairs" he said.

" Wait, u I ...I ...I want to know how mad you and your parents would be if I got you guys really cheap gifts for Christmas since I have no money and you guys have everything but that's no excuse since ... Mph" she was cut off by hiccups lips, this would be the second time he has done this but she would still melt into it. He broke free first.

" For Christmas all I want is you" he said.

" Did you just quote a song?" She asked still in his arms.

" Sort of anyway come on let's get down stairs."

.

.

It came late and everyone went to bed, everyone but astrid, their was a thunderstorm that night and astrid couldn't sleep so she went down to the kitchen to see if there was anything to eat. When she got there she notice she wasn't the only one.

" Jack?" She said.

Jack turned around and saw astrid.

" What are you doing down here" he asked.

" I could ask the same"

" I can't sleep during a thunderstorm, when I was seven my family died on I night of a thunderstorm" he admitted to her.

" Really? So did mine, I was their actually I saw them sort of when they died." She said to him.

" Oh that must be awful, cornflake?" He offered her one and they both sat down talking about their past not realising that it was the same story but two different views. The storm came and went and jack was ready to go back to bed.

" That's my cue, are you coming too?" He asked her.

" No it's fine" he left her and about 5 minutes later hiccup came down looking for her.

" Hey you come on bed now" he said, he took her to her room and wished her a good night.

" Hey hiccup, why did you invite me over for Christmas we haven't even been dating that long?" She asked.

" Because you said you have never had a proper Christmas, so I was willing to make this a good one of you" he said.

" well thanks I am having fun so far"

" wait until tomorrow mum has something planned"

He left and astrid drifted of into a deep sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

For once astrid woke up in a comfy bed and ready to see what the world could throw at her today. She got up and dressed ,in her usual colour, black since it's the only thing she can afford, and went to the bathroom the brush her hair teeth. When she was done she went to go down stairs, she opened the bathroom door, when suddenly someone was waiting outside.

" Shit"

" language astrid my parents might hear you"

Hiccup was stood out side with a towel in his hand.

" Hiccup what mare you doing hear I was just about to go down stairs to see if you were there" astrid said while a bit still shocked.

" Well a man has to shower once or twice in his life, so can I go in?" He asked since astrid was still blocking the door.

" Oh yes go straight in" she moved out the way so hiccup could walk inside but she still didn't move from the door way.

" Would you like to join me or are you just going to stand watch?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

" What, oh yes downstairs I was going err I will see you in a bit ok" she said while walking away.

" Yeah in a bit"

.

.

Astrid walked downstairs with this wonderful smell of freshly cooked meat, she went into the kitchen to see Mrs haddock and some of their cooks cooking breakfast.

" Mmm what is that lovely smell?"

" Oh astrid honey that would be fresh cooked bacon for breakfast" Val said turning around with a big plate full of bacon, she placed it on a table with other plates with eggs and mushrooms and sausages and toast and everything astrid could imagine.

" Wow"

" astrid if I didn't know better it would look like you have never had a full English before" Val said while joking but once she looked at the girls face she could see that it wasn't a joke.

" Half of these things I have never seen before never mind eaten" astrid admitted to her boyfriends mother.

" Well there is always the first time isn't there and anyway today is going to be cram packed full so come on and sit down at the main table out there, hiccup should be down soon and then we will go out for the day come on" valka showed her to the table where everyone was sat and soon hiccup was down, a little wet headed, and came to give her a morning kiss.

After breakfast everyone suited up in their coats and boats, astrid had borrowed a warmer coat and some boots since it was snowing now outside.

Everyone got into a car and drove off. Astrid had know idea where they were going but she was just glad that she was doing something fun for Christmas. They arrived at a big building with dogs and people and kids running in and out, everyone got out the car and Val stood in front ready to say something.

" No as you all know every year we all come down to my dog hotel for a fund raiser for dogs to get adopted this year, we have lots of new puppies come in and I would like for them to get a new home so all of you sell cakes hats dogs and let's raise some money" all the family cheered and went inside astrid ran up to hiccup.

" So where is all the raised money going to?" She asked.

" Well you should know, we send the money to the orphanage every year" he said.

" Wait what... " she was interrupted.

" Look my mom needs me, take a look around and I will catch up with you ok" he gave her a quick kiss on the lips and then ran off to help his mother, astrid was left there in complete shock " when did money get donated to the orphanage " she thought.

.

.

Meanwhile...

" So it's the fund raiser today more money for us" Mr Stewerds said while sat next to his wife.

" You know the whole orphanage thing has been ok don't you think, many of the kids are out and we don't see them unless for food but other than that it's fine and at the end of the road is a big pile of money from that hofferson boy when we sell his sister to him, and now that I am thinking when will that be?" She asked her husband.

" Soon I just need more time" he says.

" Time for what" she asked.

" Listen it's no secret that astrid is strong, I have been thinking what if I could get her on this drug that will weak her make her dizzy then when we make the sell she is no threat to the plan" he said to her.

" Oh I love it when you think of a plan like that but the girl comes to no harm you hear me I don't harm children" she said harshly.

" You have MY word that I won't hurt her" he said but at the back of his mind he was thinking " you never Sid that she won't come to harm by my son" he smiled at her, this isn't the first time he kept a secret from her what's one more.

.

.

Astrid walked inside and out looking at the scenes and the dogs she loved them all, but one puppy was different , more alone than the others. It was a light grey and white husky only a bit smaller than toothless and was sat on its own, in its cage.

Astrid opened the cage and picked up the puppy and held it in her arms, hiccup came up with toothless next to him.

" It's a girl, 8 weeks old, mother must have died since I found her alone over a month ago." He said.

" She has no home or family, she is just like me" astrid seemed to bond straight away with her and loved her very much but she knew that she had to put the poor thing back into its cage, so she did and then left to go to the bathroom. Valka walked up to hiccup who was looking at the puppy.

" How much for this one" he asked her.

" Oh hiccup if you love her that much to go out and buy her a puppy you can have the sweet babe for free don't let a little thing like money get in your way" she said while picking up the puppy and handing it over to him.

" Who said I was in love with her I..." Hiccup started.

" Hiccup I am your mother and I know love when I see it, I see the way you look at her, you have never had this look with anyone else, why don't you just tell her" she said.

" I don't know, maybe it's just that we haven't been dating that long and maybe it to do with that when I am with her I feel connected to her like I know her and if I told her I love her what if I scare her away." He had a sad smile on his face, his mother placed a hand on his shoulder.

"When I told you, I saw love in your eyes" he nodded" did you know what I saw in hers, I saw love back" she said to him.

" Son don't put yourself down and tell her, but tell her quickly or she will begin to doubt too" hiccup listened to his mother and went to find astrid, he saw her saw her talking to a women who had just walked away now is his chance to go and talk to her.

" Hey Ast" he said while walking up.

" Hey, omg how come you have her?" Astrid took the little husky puppy of him and held it close.

" Err well I was thinking if anyone as lonely as this puppy should have a home you would be its best bet" hiccup said to her.

" Are you having a friggin laugh you got her for me" astrid was in complete shock.

" Well yeah think as it as and early Christmas present" astrid placed the puppy next to toothless and hugged hiccup and tightly as possible, she pulled back but hiccup snaked his arm around her waist and then pulled her in for a long and passionate kiss.

" I love you" he mumbled against her lips. She pulled back in reply.

" What did you say?"

" err I said I love to see you this way" hiccup said trying to cover it up.

" No you said something else what did you say?" Astrid asked.

Hiccup sighed" I said that I love you" he looked down only to be pulled back into another kiss. He was shocked but wasn't complaining, however he was disappointed when astrid pulled away.

" I love you too" now if there was a medal for the happiest guy alive hiccup would have won it.

" So err what now?" He asked.

" Well we could do ... Oh shit, shit,shit,shit." Astrid said while trying to hide herself behind hiccup.

" What?"

" look over their, the two lads that have just walked in, Hanns and Carlos, you met Hanns well Carlos is just as bad" she said while showing the two guys that have just walked in.

" Exes of yours I am guessing ... wait is that heather?" He saw heather walk in and lock fingers with Hanns.

" Ok quick question why is your slut ex holding hands with my dick ex?" Astrid asked.

" I don't know but I have a feeling it has to do with us"


	12. Chapter 12

" hey hic what do you think of my new man" heather said with spite.

" I think you moved on quickly and I am not that bothered anyway what happened to you got jealous of astrid a week ago?" He asked. Now all three heather, Hanns and Carlos were all stood in front of hiccup and astrid in hiccups moms charity event at her dog rescue hotel.

" now who is the jealous one now? , any way I was right too I see it hasn't took you two love birds long has it?" Heather could have spit that out if she wanted to.

" Oh would you shut up, congrats you found two men who just want to sleep with you I didn't think you was a girl for a threesome, but hey ho you know there can be exceptions for some people" astrid spat out, she really didn't like heather.

" You know astrid I could tell you how nice you are and how I would love to be your mate but really could tell you the truth on how your a bigger bitch than me" heather took a step towards astrid ready for a fight but Hanns soon stopped her.

" Oh love stop there, if me and Carlos have learnt anything from dating her it's that she can drop kick any man any size" him and Carlos nodded in agreement.

" Well you know what they say girls fight much dirtier than boys" ( quoted from PLL). Astrid spat out.

" Okay I have had enough you guys need to leave like now" hiccup demanded.

" But I thought everyone could come to this charity event?" Carlos asked.

" Yeah they can but... " hiccup stopped talking since I didn't know what else to say.

" So we can stay!" Hanns said.

" No you because people here don't cause trouble and you guys are more likely to cause trouble" hiccup said.

" Ha well, we will leave but you should know it's not us that's the trouble makers, it's your pretty little girl friend right their" Hanns pointed at astrid, took heather by the hand and all three left leaving hiccup in confusion.

" What was he talking about Ast?"

" Nothing"

" what was he talking about?!" He asked but in a louder tone.

" Er hiccup you know what a girl I am, I'm the type that steals food because kids under the age of 4 have no food at night and I want to make their life easier than what mine was like, when I was 5. You get caught over the time and you end up spending a few nights in a cell, you get record. I am not proud what I have done but at least kids get their food" she took her new puppy over to a couch and placed her next to her. Hiccup came over and sat down he placed one arm over her shoulders.

" I will never judge on what you did in the past, it's the past, but astrid you did something to help others in my eyes that is good not bad" he said with a calm sweet tone and placed a kiss on her head.

" Thank you" she said while snuggling up to him.

" Hey so she is yours now what you going to name her?" Hiccup asked gesturing to the puppy playing with toothless.

" Well since your family call your dogs weird names I was thinking of stormfly but for short stormy what do you think?" She asked.

" I think you are dissing my family tradition on calling your dog extreme names, but other than that I like it" he said while she laughed next to him. They talked some more till the charity event had finished and then they all went home.

.

.

When everyone arrived home they all split up some went in the library, some in the living room, some in the office, while some went into the kitchen since tomorrow was Christmas Eve and they needed to get food ready for Christmas Day. Meanwhile hiccup had taken astrid up to his room with the two puppies while they sat on his bed and watched a movie on his flat screen, they two dogs slept on a rug next to the bed. Astrid was basically lying on hiccup through they hole of the movie but he didn't care, they were watching one of the Christmas carol's movies and had a bowl of popcorn in the middle.

" Can I ask you a question?" Astrid said.

" Sure what" he replied.

" What made you want to break up with heather?"

" She wanted nothing but sex and money and I don't like gold digging bitches so I let her go, she also tried to separate me and my friends which I didn't like either."

" Oh, well I knew from the start she was a whore I should have betted on it"

" ha yeah so would I, anyway since we are on the subjects of exes tell me why did you break up with Hanns and Carlos?" He asked her.

" Well they both wanted the same thing sex, and Carlos was willing to force me into it but Hanns I got rid of him when I was sixteen he was seventeen back then, but all he did was control me, and he acted a lot like Mr Stewerds to, asking where I was going, who I was meeting, he would talk to me like shit, hit me when I didn't do as I was told, he asked a lot about my parents telling me that I was weak. One day we met at this old abandoned warehouse and he tried to force it on me to, I was sixteen hiccup I didn't have mush to go for me then, Lucky for me jay was there after that I dumped him and started training with jay and then that's when I met Carlos."

" Astrid?" He said with a hushing tone.

She looked up at him " it's okay I'm okay" he brought her up till her eyes met his.

" You do know that I will never hurt you right?"

" I know" she leaned in and kissed him, it got all heated within 5 seconds.

Astrid lay down and hiccup got on top, her hands found his hair and she tangled her fingers in it. While his hands roamed her body and kept tugging on the end of her red top, they kept kissing and roaming until...

KNOCK KNOCK.

Someone was banging on hiccups door, the two separate as quick and possible. Hiccup sorted his hair and then went to the door, while astrid was sorting out her top.

" Coming"

Hiccup opened the door to see his dad.

" Err son some one at the door is looking for astrid is she here?" Stoick said.

" Err yes we were just watching a film" hiccups said, well they were some of the time the rest was him on top of astrid.

" Ast someone at the door is looking for you" hiccup said to her. She got of the bed and walked to the door and asked Mr Haddock " oh who?"

" Some girl with blue hair"

" oh Evie" she pasted them both and went down stories the front door was open and their stood Evie. She waved but narrowed her eyes alittle since something looked different on astrid.

" Hey let's take this out side" Astrid said while closing the door behind her.

" But it's cold and I want to see inside the haddock mansion" Evie protested.

" No anyway what are you even doing here?" Astrid asked.

" What a girl can't bring her BFF a pressy because I did" Evie said while shaking a medium size bag in her hands.

" Well you didn't have to," she took the bag of Evie" anyway did you get mine?" She asked her.

" Yes it was right where you left it and I love the ear rings they match the colour of my hair. Also the materials you got me I am in the middle of making a new dress right now, anyway how did you know I would want them anyway?" Evie asked.

" E we have been friends since we were 5, of course I knew what you wanted."

" Aww Ast I love you too, so what is it with you and looking so flustered all of a sudden?"

" What are you talking about?" Astrid asked pretending nothing had happened.

" Oh no you are telling me now, you are aa red as a tomato" Evie demanded.

" Well if you should know you being here interrupted a hot make out section with my boyfriend" Astrid said.

" Well, well, well I should have known, astrid is getting kinky with her new boyfriend, hey is he good?" Evie said while smirking.

" Oh shut up, I am going back inside you go home." Astrid said ready to leave.

" Er wait what did you get the haddocks?" Evie asked just before she left.

" Well for the parents I just got them a bottle of wine each, but hiccup I got him the watch that washed up on the side of the river where my parents died, it was my dads watch I remember him we reign it and a few winter clothes like a hat and scarf since he never wears them and then complains he is cold" Astrid laughed.

" Aww Ast that's your dads watch are you sure you want to give that away?" Evie asked.

" I mean it will bring back memories but that watch is a good watch and it is still intact so I works and anyway is a man as great as my dad can wear it then so can hiccup" she said stood near the door ready to leave.

" Okay we'll see you in the new year then!" Evie said while walking away.

" See you"

.

.

" So you went and what can you tell me about her" Mr Stewerds asked.

" Well, she and that haddock boy are a thing definitely and also she didn't like that heather and Hanns guy" Carlos said reporting on what had happened today.

" And jack was he there?" Mr Stewerds asked again.

" Yes but I thought this had to do with astrid?" Carlos asked.

" It does but .. Doesn't matter, you said she didn't like that heather girl?" Mr Stewerds said.

" Yes she doesn't like her"

" well she could come in handy"

.

.

please post reviews for any ideas please :):):)


	13. Chapter 13

Astrid woke up as normal, she went to the bathroom had a shower then brushed her teeth, dried her hair and curled it then did her make up she was still wearing her towel, she must have left it in her room. So she left the bathroom with just a towel on and ran to her room before anyone saw her, she turned to corner and bumped into someone it was her instinct to apologise.

" Oh my god sorry!"

She looked up, it was hiccup, she should have known.

" I should have known it was you" she smirked.

" What you saying you wanted to bump into me" he teased.

" Oh please don't flatter yourself " she said back.

" Well, well, well, I might say milady I do like this look on you" he said while pointing at her towel.

" What me in a towel?" She said confused.

" Yeah I could get used to it!" He smirked, now she clicked on, she punched him in the arm and the went to leave for her room.

" Oh shut up you"

" hey my mom has left you something, on the bed since after all it is Christmas Eve." Hiccup shouted as he went of to his room.

Astrid had to think, it was Christmas Eve she had completely forgotten, well she was having such a good time here and she knows this would be one of the best Christmas she would have so far. She entered her room to see a lovely short red dress, it would go half way up her thigh. At the top their was gems that sparkled, this must be for tonight. She found some clothes to wear for today and then went down stairs everyone was in their usual spaces brant and cami were making out in the corner, snotlout was flirting with the maid, Stoick and his brother and brother inlaw were in the office and the women were in the living room chatting. She walked into the library to have a seat and also to see if hiccup was in there but instead she found jack, he was looking at the picture.

" Hey what you got there?" She asked.

" My parents" he said while showing the picture, it was Mr and Mrs haddock and two other people they looked so familiar but astrid could not put her finger on it.

" Oh, well they look so happy" she said not thinking of anything else to say.

" Yeah, so where's hiccup?" He asked .

" Err I actually don't know I thought he might be in here." She sighed and sat down.

" Well speak of the devil and he shall arrive" he said as he walked in.

" You always have to have that dramatic entrance don't you." Astrid said while standing up and giving him a hug.

" Yeah well I get it from my mum" he replied hugging her back.

" Should have known Stoick is so strict" jack joked by putting the pic down and coming over to see he mate.

" Hey guys it's Christmas Eve who is excited?" Hiccup said.

" Yeah well.. " Astrid starting to tease him.

" Hey you I got my eye on you"

They all laughed and sat down.

.

.

" Breakfast is ready come and get it!" Mrs Stewerds shouted from down stairs.

Kids aged 3-19 all rushed down to get their breakfast, once Evie got what she wanted she went to go upstairs but Mr Stewerds stopped her.

" So I hear you went to see astrid yesterday, how is she?"

" Mr Stewerds she is fine you don't have to acted like you care" she walked upstairs and leaves Mr and Mrs Stewerds alone again.

" I can't wait to make the switch and get out of the horrific job" he said to her.

" Great let's do it now" she said ready to leave.

" No you know we have to wait"

" fine I will wait"

.

.

Everyone was gathered into the living room by Mrs haddock.

" Ok everyone remember it's another Christmas tradition to make little Christmas cookies and send it of to the orphanage, so everyone lets get going."

Astrid had no clue on how to make cookies so most of the time hiccup would help her.

" Are you kidding me it doesn't even look like a fucking Christmas tree it looks like a pile of shit I can't do this!" She said to hiccup.

" Well if we move a few pieces this way and a few that way then there it looks like a stare no decorate it" he said to her.

" I hate you" she said jokingly and throws a bit of flour at him.

" Oh, you don't hate me you love me" he said taking a step forward leaning down.

" Yeah I do love you" she leaned in and their lips touched passionately.

" Err guys some of us are trying to baked" snotlout said from the other side of the kitchen, everyone laughed and carried on doing the rest of the cookies.

They kept doing it until they were all done, they packed them up in boxes and put them in a van to take to the orphanage. Astrid watched, she never knew what the haddocks had did for them she kept slagging them off for only caring for them selves, but she was sure that van has never arrived at the orphanage before.

Hiccup came up and gave her a hug from behind.

" So what do you want to do now?" He asked her. But before she could answer his mother intervened.

" What do you mean, you are all getting ready for Christmas Eve night." She said as they all walked up stairs to get ready. Astrid went into her room and put on the red dress also with some nude shoes she borrowed of Evie and left her hair curly. She met hiccup down stairs with a dark navy blue shirt and some black pants with black shoes no, she had to admit he did look hot.

" Well don't to look hot" Astrid said smiling.

" Well thank you milady, you look gorgeous and beautiful and pretty and sexy and..." He trailed off and his lips met hers in a sweet kiss before they had to get into the car.

When they arrived, it was at the poshest restaurant Astrid knew, she was alittle nervous but hiccup calmed her down. Once inside they all sat down and ordered, astrid just ordered what hiccup ordered to make it easier for her since half of the things were in French.

" So I am guessing this is the first time in a posh restaurant eh?" He asked her.

" Yeah I guess I am a little out do place" she replied. Hiccup laughed and smiled.

" You are not out of place, you look like you deserve to be hear" he placed a hand on hers and gave her a warm smile. Everyone ordered and ate and drank till the night was over Astrid was having a ball and she had a taste of what real wine tasted she liked it, if Astrid had a choice she would never want to go back to that orphanage but she knew once the two weeks was over she has to.

.

.

" Who was that?" Mrs Stewerds said as she saw someone just leave.

" No one dear just my son"

" you never let me see him, I don't know him, or I don't know his age, why are you keeping secrets from me?" She asked her husband.

" Okay then one thing you want to ask and I will answer" he said.

" What's his name? I would like to know his name" she asked.

" Alright his name his..."

.

.

sorry for cliff hanger but I can not tell the name yet :):):):):)


	14. Chapter 14

Mrs Stewerds was woken up by the sound of the bedroom door closing, it must have been her husband, she looked at the clock next to her, it was 6:30 am, she sighed and fell back into bed only to get up again when her husband walked in.

" hey you know when you said you want to know when to make the switch with astrid?" She nodded still half asleep. " well since we are making the drug now we have two months to get it in her system day by day and in two months time we can do it." He said sitting next to her.

" I thought I was the one to make up the plans" she replied to him.

" Well I was just one the phone to my son and he said he is ready for plan b if anything and in the meantime promised to stay out of astrid's way so that she doesn't get suspicious"

Mrs Stewerds lay down on the bed and rubbed her head " I don't know it seems to risky now and your right maybe she is trying to find her brother, but the closer she gets to that haddock family then the closer she is to finding out the truth, can't we make it sooner."

" Honey, think about it we have been doing this for over 13 years, what's two more months? And anyway if you think she is getting to cosy it's fine my son will be delivering an ominous present that astrid will never forget."

.

.

Astrid woke up at the sense of something there, it was dark so she could not see, she looked at the clock 7:00 am it read, she turned on the light and to her surprise hiccup was stood next to her, she gasped but suddenly calmed down when she realised it was hiccup.

" What are you doing here?" She asked groggily since she had just woke up.

" Nice to see you too milady," he climed over her and lay down next to her, it was a little squashed but they didn't care, she turned to him " anyway it's Christmas morning I wanted to be the first to see you, to wish you a merry Christmas" he gave her that goofy smile that he knew she loved.

" So you woke me up to wish me a merry Christmas at 7 in the morning?"

" Yep"

" well I am not complaining, but it is 7:00 o'clock so can we just sleep for and hour, I'll even stoop to half an hour, please" she begged.

" How can I say no"

They snuggled closer together and nearly went to sleep but stoick had other plans, he barged through the door shouting...

" Right it's Christmas Day so no time for sleep get up and let's " deck the halls" hahahaha" he walk out.

" Dad!"

" Mr haddock"

.

.

Everyone was awake and dressed and down stairs at 8:00 the haddocks didn't mess around when it came to Christmas, everyone had a little breakfast, since dinner was going to be big. Hiccup was with his dad so astrid was sat in the library, she was trying to fix this toy car one of the little girls at the orphanage had broke. At this moment in time jack had just walked in.

" Hey what you fixing?"

" Oh just some toy car, but for some reason this is harder than a real one"

" you fixed a real car before" jack said intrigued.

" Er yeah, just my friend jays, it was easy and since then I could fix any car, I guess it's in my genes"

Jack laughed to himself.

" What?"

" Oh nothing, it's just that my parents own the biggest car company I know, they could fix cars too, both of them, and so can I and its just that I say it's in my genes too" he smiled.

" Well maybe my parents could fix cars too, but that doesn't mean I can fix toy ones."

" Well remember red and blue wires stay together" he said.

" Oh my god of course." She moved a few wires and them suddenly the toy car lit up, it was fixed.

" See your not all bad"

" you must be a really good brother." She said to him.

" Oh I am not brother, I'm the only child, I live alone next door actually, I that mansion" he said to her.

" Oh that must be lonely, and anyway I only assumed since you seem like a good brother." She gave him a smile.

" Er I did once have a sister, but she died with my parents or that's what the police think, they didn't find the body and well they just assumed she was dead" a tear came down his cheek, astrid stood up and gave him a hug, she pulled back and replied.

" I know what it's like to have no family, your just lucky that you got to live in a house, I bet you had Maids look after you" he nodded

" er yeah the oldest one is Mrs Chester she was the only maid that stayed, when my parents died the staff left since there was no money but she stayed with me so now that I am old enough I pay her back"

Something about that name was familiar to astrid but she let it go it was probably nothing.

" Awww that's nice of her,listen Jack take it from a girl who knows you don't have to act brave you lost your family like what 15 years ago, so it's ok to cry" she said to him with a smile.

" Actually it was around 13 years ago" he sat down on the couch while astrid was still stood up and confuse. Her family died 13 years ago so why was his family's death the same year ago. She thought that it would be best to let it slide she did not want to bring up any memories for herself never mined him.

They sat down and talked until hiccup came in.

" Hey mom said foods ready" Jack was the first to leave, he was hungry, hiccup waited for astrid and laced fingers with her.

They all had dinner together, everyone ate and laughed brant especially liked desert since it was mince pies. After dinner everyone got their presents and placed them down it was now time to give and receive in the living room. Everyone got their presents, Stoick opened the one astrid got him.

" Ohhhhhhh look Val steak cutting knifes I was telling you about them the other day, and looka bottle of wine, thank you astrid" Val started opening hers to.

" Oh look some ears and a bottle of wine, are you trying to get me drunk?" She joked.

Hiccup opened the first one and saw some hats and gloves he laughed to himself knowing that he needed them, then he opened the other one to see a watch, he was so shocked.

" Astrid where did you get this!"

" Oh it's my dad's it's the only thing that came out of the car, but it's intact and I am not going to where it so..." She smiled at him.

" No, first if this was your dads I can't wear it, won't it be to painful, and second this watch is really expensive,you could sell and get some money from it"

She looked at him " no I don't want to sell it, I knew it was expensive, but it was dads and I don't want to get rid of it that easy, but if you wear it at least I know it's being used."

" thank you Ast" he leaned over and gave her a peck on the cheek.

Now it was astrids turn to open her present, most were chocolate of the others but hiccups was different, she got a necklace, some earrings, a bracelet and some shoes she has always wanted but could never afford.

" Wait how did you know?"

" Evie helped me out a little" he gave her that goofy smile again, but she should of know Evie was in on it. In reply she gave him a kiss which got some " oooooo" and " awwwwww" and the one " get a room".

After everyone had received their gifts Stoick went by the Christmas tree and saw that their was one present left.

" Who got this"

" oh Stoick honey I found it outside on the porch" valka said.

" It's for you astrid" Stoick handed het the box and she opened it, inside was a teddy she hadn't seen for years it was a teddy that she had when she was five. She gasped and pulled it out, the head was falling off a little the stitches were coming undone, inside was a piece of paper. She pulled it out and placed the teddy down, she open the note the dropped it and stood but and backed away from it.

Hiccup picked it up, on it read " it's all you fault" in some kind of red substance.

" It's okay, it's red paint."

" How do you know?" Asked astrid on the verge of tears.

" Because I know, hey, hey, look at me its okay,it's fine" he came over to her and embraced her, he let her cry into his shoulder.

" Why would do that "

" I don't know sweetie, I do not know"

.

.

Astrid sat in her room on her bed, hiccup came in and sat with her to calm her.

" My dad called the police and looked at the camera footage and the man that left it was wearing a black hoodie, the car had no number plate, but we are looking into, are you okay?" He told her.

" No, I need a hug" she said with red eyes.

He scooted near her and held her in his arms, he lay down and brought her with him, they lay their for a while until he noticed she was asleep, so he fell asleep next to her.

.

.

" Did you do it?" Mr Stewerds said on the end of the phone.

" Yes"

" good I will see you tomorrow son"

" bye" he hung up and looked out the window and smiled only two more months.

.

.

i thought it would be best to do Christmas early since on Christmas Day I will probably have no time but we will see.

Please review if you have any ideas you want to add, I am open to suggestions:):):):)


	15. Chapter 15

1WEEK LATER

Its been a week and astrid is still a bit terrified of the fact someone was sending her messages, every where she goes she feels she is being followed, that someone is watching her every move. She went to go and see Evie a few times she has been a big help to calming astrid right down but the biggest help was hiccup he was supporting her and helping her through the worst. New Years was coming up and astrid was willing to make it a fresh start and forget everything that was happening but for some reason there was that pit feeling in her stomach that this was only the beginning.

It was around 1:00 pm on New Year's Eve and everyone was getting ready, the haddocks have a great party every year and anyone who wants to come is invited. Astrid was already dressed in the same dress she wore for stoicks birthday party, she was helping with the catering when hiccup came up to see her.

" Hey why don't you take a rest the party is going to start and everyone will be here you have done everything you need to already." He took the tray of food and placed it down he took her arm and guided her to the library, this is where the young adults go so they stay out of trouble also there was a booze bar too.

Jack, brant, cami and snotlout were all in there already.

" Hey Ast are you okay?" Asked cami.

" Cami, listen astrid is not feeling to good lets just give her space" hiccup said as he lead astrid to the couch.

" Okay"

.

.

The party started and it has been going on for hours, it was 10 minutes until midnight and everyone was getting ready for the new year.

" So astrid after hearing your story I have come to a conclusion that it sounds familiar" says Eret still as he put it not drunk enough.

" Yeah maybe cause I said it more than once"

" no, it sounds a lot like jacks" he said, trying to point and Jack and failing.

Astrid was not having any of it, she grabbed her drink and stood up " your drunk so screw you" she left by going up stairs.

" Man why do that, why give hope when she knows herself that orphans don't have any" Jack said referring to him and her.

Hiccup ran after her, after searching the house he found her on the balcony looking at the stars.

" Go away, I don't do pity speeches"

Hiccup smiled he knew astrid would say something like that " I don't have one, I was just going to say why did you storm off, he was just being a bad drunk"

Astrid turned around with tears threatening to come out " because, I know it's my fault, they came for me that's why they were driving, I didn't save them and now when I think of hope or dreams at first with you I thought that maybe it could work but now I see, now I know that to the universe and to society I am nothing but a piece of crap, I wanna go home"

Hiccup took her in her arms " okay I will take you home"

" no , no you don't get it I have no home that orphanage is no home, I wanna go home and I can't" tears were streaming down her cheeks as she cried into hiccups shoulder " I wanna go home, to my mom, I want her to make me soup when I am ill and I want my dad to be over protective, I want a curfew, I want a big brother for when I ever get a broken heart he is there, or at least he could punch them. I want that all and I don't care if that sounds selfish because I know it does but I want it..." Astrid was crying into his shoulder as he stroked her hair.

" I know you want it all"

" and this two week holiday has given it all" she pulled back and gave him a smile even though her tears were still coming out.

In the background there was fire works going off, Hiccup checked his phone, it was 12:00.

" It's the first of jan, you know this year is a new one, do you want to make a fresh start to it." He said to her.

" For the first day of the year I am going to kiss my boyfriend under the fireworks and know that his family are like mine"

She smiled at him and wiped her tears away, he snaked one arm around her waist and placed his lips on to hers, this was their first kiss of the year.

.

.

1 MONTH LATER

For Astrid January wasn't so bad university was going great and she was now taking electrical engineering with Jack, she didn't see hiccup apart for art classes, but the one time she would get to see him was lunch and they would make up for lost time.

Astrid and hiccup were making out under this old tree they had some sort of picnic out since it was lunch, hiccup pulled away since he had a question but astrid was quite disappointed.

" So how is studying going, I heard you go a B on your last test, that's great" he said to her.

" Less talking more kissing" she leaned forward but he stopped her.

" Come on I want to know"

" well if you insist, it is going great I love here I am doing better than I imagined and I got a job"

" really that great" he smiled at her.

" Yeah so I know what I am buying for your birthday"

" oh what"

" no I am buying you something better than I did for Christmas, hiccup your turning 21, you got me a diamond necklace and bracelet for my 19th birthday 2 weeks ago, I am going to do my best this time." She leaned in closer and captured his lips with hers, she was in control for now but suddenly hiccup had placed her on the ground and was on top of her but before anyone noticed astrid stopped him.

" Hey I am all for hot make out sections but not in public okay" she sat back up and peaked him on the cheek.

.

.

When uni finish astrid walked home, hiccup asked if she wanted a lift but she declined since she liked walking. When she arrived she ran upstairs to her room, Evie was there on her phone.

" Oh hey how was uni?"

" good, so are you ready for our shift together"

" let's do it blondie"

.

.

Mr and Mrs Stewerds were sat in the living room talking once the girls had left.

" Only one more month of this darling and then I will buy you a pearl necklace" Mr Stewerds said to his wife.

" I know Hun it's just I feel guilty some times I mean she just a girl, can we inject her with a drug unofficial and she won't get hurt"

" listen I will deal with everything, you just keep our profile perfect for one more month and then it's fine"

he smiled to himself since if this plan did fail he knows he won't go down with out bringing astrid down with him.


	16. Chapter 16

It was the 22nd of February and hiccups birthday was on the 23rd, tomorrow, astrid had everything except one thing.

" Hey E can you help me with something?" Astrid sat on her bed and looked at Evie who was on the her phone.

" Yeah sure what do you need" she put down her phone and looked at her best friend.

" Advice"

" well Ast, your hair is looking a bit flat, so more hair spray. And about your clothes less black more colour" Evie said to her.

" No not fashion advice, boy advice better yet hiccup advice."

" well I thought you got everything, them Nike trainers, that new shirt, the David Beckem after shave and that funny one, the all day eat coupon for Chinese. What else do I need to tell you to get him, or better yet what else are you going to give him?" Evie asked, she had been helping Astrid with presents.

" You know ..." Astrid stared at Evie until she finally got it.

" Oh Astrid, your virginity, who knew you would want to get sexy in the sheets with the mayors son" Evie started laughing and joking with Astrid.

" Oh shut up, I need your help, come on I am new at this" Astrid got embarrassed talking to her best friend.

" Well what do you need from me a one by one step guide on how to have sex?" Evie joked.

" No I need pointers, I need help, how do you know it's right" she asked being serious.

" Well, first of do you want it and does he want it?"

" Well I know I want it, and I think hiccup does too. Over the past few weeks I have been getting signs off him but how do I know it's to do with me, or not with me it's confusing" she said.

" Well Ast if you think it's confusing how am I supposed to help, I mean your confusing me a little. Look if you think it's right, then go with that gut feeling. Sex is not just about telling people you slept with someone especially when it's your first, if you both love each other as I think I know you to do, then it will come natural, it will feel right"

" thanks Evie I really needed that" she smiled at her and gave her a hug. Evie pulled back.

" Anyway if you need a condom I am sure I have a spare somewhere..." Evie started looking around but Astrid stopped her.

" You know it's fine, I really don't want to borrow a condom of my friend, I will buy my own thanks" she walked at the room the head to the nearest drug store, or Boots.

.

.

Meanwhile hiccup and Jack where in the haddocks back garden shooting some hoops together.

" So you and astrid are you two, you know sleeping together yet?" Jack asked his best friend.

" You know I think of you as a brother but I never asked about you and Elsa's sex life so why ask about mine? And to answer your question no we haven't slept together yet" hiccup went to take another shot.

" Well if I didn't ask we wouldn't be friends, and anyway how come you haven't yet I thought you guys were like in love" she said while bouncing his ball.

" Well yeah we are and I am ready to take that next step it's just I don't know if Astrid is ready. And I want to respect her decision what ever she chooses." Hiccup said taking a break and sat down with a bottle of water. Jack sat next to him.

" Yeah man respecting their decision is the best way to go"

.

.

Astrid was walking stormfly in the park, she had grown a lot but not as big as toothless. When walking Astrid had noticed hiccup walking with toothless, so she took stormfly of her lead and he let toothless off his lead. They both ran to each other and started playing together, why their owners sat on a near bench and talked.

" So it's your birthday tomorrow what are you thinking of doing?" Astrid asked.

" Well my parents will be out of town tomorrow and the day after so you want to come round and stay the night?" He asked.

" Sure how come your parents are out of town?"

" Oh just business" he said to her.

" So what time should I come over tomorrow?"

.

.

" Honey I think we should call it off"

" no we have what we need it's only in one more week"

Mr and Mrs Stewerds were arguing for the fifth time today.

" Sweetheart that drug doesn't look safe, how do you know it even works?" She said.

" Well, we will have to test it before we make the switch, I hear from my son that it is so strong that it can make them forget what had happened." He said to her.

" I don't know"

" don't back out now it was your decision to do this in the first place."

" I know but I have bonded with these kids, haven't you" she shouted.

" NO AND I NEVER WILL!"


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry for late update.**

.

.

" Astrid honey hiccup is out side" Mrs Stewerds called from the kitchen. Hiccup was picking up astrid so that they could spend the day at his house for his birthday.

" Alright Ast do you have everything, clothes incase you sleep over, presents for him, condoms incase you have sex, ohh do you have..."

" Evie"

" what"

" I am not planning on having sex it's just going to be natural, just to see if he wants it to, I have not got it planned to a tea." Astrid hissed at the top of the stairs.

" So you are not having sex"

" I didn't say that"

" so you are having sex"

" I didn't say that either"

" oh my, you are so confusing, just get down stairs and have fun to day"

Astrid got up and went to leave.

" Thanks E you have always been there for me"

" well your my sister, I will always be there"

Astrid went down stairs and put all the bags in the boot of the car, then got into the car and hiccup drove off.

" So my parents are out for today and tomorrow, what do you want to do, movies, dinner, take out?" He asked while driving.

" Well it's your 21st birthday what do you want"

" Chinese take out and a movie at my place"

" really that simple, no posh restaurant, no movie at the cinema."

" Well every year my parents go all out and really I just want a night in with my friends and family"

They pulled out side his house.

" Well that's fine with me as long as I see you open your birthday presents"

" aww Ast I told you I don't need no presents"

" listen mister I have worked for the past three months just so I can get you good presents"

" alright, alright let's just get inside"

.

.

Once inside, they both sat in the living room.

" So it's five o'clock, should we order food now or later?"

Astrids tummy rumbled in reply.

" So now then ok I will order, you milady can pick out a film to watch."

Hiccup ordered and then sat down next to Astrid.

" So what did you pick" hiccup asked.

" Taken 3"

" really no romancing movie"

" no I don't do mushy romantic movies, I like the action but if you want to watch the fault in our stars then go ahead."

" No, no I like action"

They put the movie on and waited for the takeout to come, once it arrived hiccup dished out the food and they both sat down to watch the rest of the movie.

" So I have that spare room ready for you, if you want you can sleep in a another room since their are more rooms to choose from."

" err yeah that would be nice, err how is your art going, I haven't seen your work yet" she said.

" Well after this film is over I will show you."

They watched the film until it finished, hiccup washed the dishes then went back to Astrid.

" So you want to see"

" yeah I do but first I would like for you to open your presents" she held out a big bag with presents.

" Fine, only cause you bought them"

Hiccup sat down next to Astrid and took the bag of her, he opened the first present.

" Oh my god, Nike trainers, Ast you shouldn't have, thank you so much" he kissed the top of her head.

He opened the next. " oooo a new shirt, and in black, I need a black you know"

" of course knew." He kissed her head again.

He opened the next." Oh my, have have been needed a new after shave, and David Beckem, Ast thanks so much."

Ast was a a card in side was the coupon. " an all day eating coupon for Chinese, thank you thank you." He hugged her.

" Well if I would have know a chinese coupon would make you this happy I would have just got you that" she joked.

" Oh shut up I love them all, thank you."

Once they were all opened hiccup took Astrid upstairs into his room, so he could show her his work.

She brought her bag with her, once in his room she placed the bag on the floor and started looking through the drawings and paintings, many were of his dog toothless, but she came across a few drawings of her.

" Oh you wasn't meant to see them" he said taking the drawings in his hands.

" They're beautiful"

" not as beautiful as the real thing" Astrid stepped closer and took the drawings of hiccup, she put them on the side and leaned in to kiss hiccup. It was passionate and heated. She broke the kiss to grab his hands and dragged him to his bed, she fell down and he went on top of her they went on kissing and making out, hands roaming up and down each other's body. Astrid found the bitten of hiccups top and pulled it over his head. They went back to making out and it was hiccups turn to take of her shirt. She was now in her bra and pants and he was just in his pants still making out until hiccup stopped them.

" Wait, are you sure about this?"

" Of course are you?"

" Yeah"

He leaned down and started kissing her neck, she wrapped her arms around his body enjoying every moment of it. He kissed down her body, probably leaving hickeys every where but she didn't care. He un buttoned her pants and pulled them off so she was now in her underwear. She in buttoned his pants too and pulled the off so they were both half naked.

" Hic I have a condom in my bag"

he leaned over and pulled the condom out.

" Come prepared do you?"

" One can never be to sure with you?"

" Cheeky"

he leaned down and kissed her, she started taking off his under wear so the he was completely naked, they both got under the covers and she leaned down to give him a blow job.

" Astrid what are you doing... Oh my god" hiccup rowled his head back as his girlfriend gave him a blow job, she was going up and down really fast.

" Can you go faster" he asked and she did.

" Astrid I am going to..." He came in he mouth and she swallowed as much as she she came up to him and kissed him passionately, he flipped her around and took off her bra and panties, he kissed every inch of her body, he kissed her thighs and worked his way to her sex.

" Oh my hiccup" she grabbed the sheets around her holding them tight.

He licked her out, fast and faster.

" Hiccup don't stop" her head flung back on to the pillow. " I am going to..." She came as well in to his mouth and he tried to swallow it too. He pulled back and placed the condom on, we went up to her and placed it near her entrance.

" Are you sure about this, I can't stand the thought of hurting you." He said with concern in his eyes.

" It only hurts alittle hiccup, please I want this, and I am not stopping now."

He smiled and leaned down to kiss her he entered her while kissing her. He felt her hands tense on him and he entered completely.

" Wait" she said.

" Are you okay, astrid look at me" she glanced at him with un comfort in her eyes.

" Im okay, just don't move okay"

" alright you give me the word when you are ready."

They waited for a minute until she gave him a nod of the head. He began to move slowly, so he didn't hurt her until..

" Hiccup, please go faster" she asked. He did as he was told and went faster, her hand found his hair and she grabbed hold of it.

" Oh hiccup"

" oh Astrid"

Both were moaning and screaming each other's name. Hiccup kept thrusting in and out and fast and deep and possible.

" Hiccup I'm going to.."

" Yeah me too"

they both came, moaning in pleasure. Hiccup pulled out of her, pulled the common off and throws it in the bin, he lay next to her under the sheets both still panting from the late make love section.

" So how was your birth day" she asked.

" Best birthday ever, I love so much" he said to her.

" I love you too" he wrapped his arms around her and they both went to sleep.

.

.

The next morning Astrid woke up in hiccups arms, She felt so safe lay there next to him. She didn't want to wake him but it was too late for that.

" Morning beautiful, how did you sleep?"

" Amazing, look I need can I borrow a towel?"

" Yeah sure they are in the bathroom."

she got up and went to the bath room she had an nice long warm shower thinking of what had happened the night before. Once she was finished she walked back into hiccup room to get her clothes form her bag, she got changed and hiccup came up behind her.

" My parents called they will be hear in ten minutes, so do you want some breakfast while we wait."

" Sure"

.

.

After breakfast, his parents arrived with his present a brand new sports car.

" Mum, dad you are the best, thank you so much."

" Well son you are 21 you need your own car, anyway how was yesterday." His dad asked.

Astrid walked next to hiccup and laced his fingers with his.

" One of the best birthdays I will have."

.

.

Hiccup drove Astrid home.

" Thank you for the drive, and I will see you tomorrow" she leaned in and gave him a kiss good bye.

he drove off and she went inside, Mr and Mrs Stewerds were there waiting.

" Hey where is every one?" She asked.

" Out" he replied. " where have you been all night?" He asked.

" Out" she went to go up stairs but he grabbed her arm, Mrs Stewerds just stood watched.

" Get off me"

" you were at the haddocks all night you little whore"

" get off me" she pulled back once more this time he pushed her away and her banged her head on the side of the table. Her head was bleeding a little.

" Honey what did you do?"

" Nothing she fell"

" is she dead?" He checked her pulse.

" No, listen in that bag there on the couch is an injection, it's got that drug in it we will use it to make her forget what just happened."

mrs Stewerds did what she was told and got the injection, she handed it to her husband and he injected it in Astrid. Once done, he carried her upstairs and then came back down stairs.

" She will forget what had happened tomorrow"

" you promised me you wouldn't hurt her"

" it was an accident honey I didn't intend for it to happen." He grabbed his coat and went to leave.

" Where are you going?"

" Out, to see my son" he left leaving his wife and astrid alone in the orphanage.


	18. Chapter 18

Astrid woke up in her bed, she couldn't remember what had happened all she could remember was hiccup driving her home and then blank, she looked at the time. 7:00 am 24th February, it was the next day. Evie walked in and sat on her bed looking at Astrid with open eyes.

" What?" She asked.

" Well did you have sex or not come on I am your best friend I need details since I told you everything when it was my first." Evie said.

Astrid sighed " yes we did"

" awwww Astrid and the rich boy I can see that on the news"

"shut up E, anyway when did you come in"

" well I thought that you might have been up all night with hiccup so when I came in you were asleep, I sneaked in and went to bed, hey what happened to your head?" Evie asked pointing to the scab on Astrid's head.

Astrid rubbed the scar and answered" I don't know"

" shoot I have that charity thing at the haddocks today I will be late" she got up and started to get ready.

" Shit I have the biggest bruise on my side and all my outfits show abit of my stomach" Astrid said.

" Just put on a top it's hardly noticeable promise, you must have fell, anyway when is this charity thing" Evie asked.

" 8:00"

" well you better get going, look you will be fine"

" alright I got go" she left in a hurry to run to the haddocks.

.

.

When Astrid arrived she was put with Jack to move boxes of toys in and out of the house, while hiccup was helping his dad.

" So I hear for hiccup you gave him a memorable present on his birthday." Jack told Astrid.

" He told you!"

" We are like brothers Ast we tell each other everything"

"oh I am not offended I told my best friend, I just thought he would wait but I don't minded."

He laughed and then stopped when he saw the scar on her head. " hey what happened to your head."

Astrid had to think she still couldn't remember, " err I fell"

" you fell" Jack wasn't taking any of this. " bull shit"

" Jack it's nothing"

" listen if some one hit you I need to know, better yet hiccup needs to know" he said raising his voice causing people and his friends to look over.

" Keep your voice down I fell ok, no one is hitting me!" She said trying to brush it off." Yeah well with a top like that I can also see that bruise, not a hickey either so don't try and say it is, hiccup needs to know, you tell him or I will, is someone hitting you" Jack kept asking questions.

" I DONT REMEMBER!" She yelled.

" What?" Jack was confused by this.

" Rrrr you know what can you tell the haddocks and hiccup that I went home I don't feel well" she put the boxes down and left Jack.

.

.

When Astrid arrived back at the orphanage she was confused to see who was there.

" Carlos, heather, Mr and Mrs Stewerds what is going on"

Mrs Stewerds replied " I'm so sorry Astrid"

" wait what" Carlos came up beside her and she left a sharp pain in her neck then everything went black.

.

.

Jack and hiccup was in the library drinking after a long days work.

" So what happened with Astrid today." Hiccup asked drinking more of his drink.

" I don't know it was weird." Jack replied.

Stoick walked in holding a flash drive in his hand.

" Son you need to take a look at this, and Jack so do you"

" what's up dad" Stoick placed the flash drive in the computer and put up some files about Astrid.

" Ever since that day that Astrid said her files were blank I have been doing research and you will not believe what I found," he showed a picture of Mr and Mrs Stewerds, "they are the owners of the orphanage" he put up another picture of two scientists that used to work in the haddocks and hoffersons science department." This was two scientists, husband and wife, called Mr and Mrs geld. What do you think?"

Hiccup replied " they are the same"

Stoick continued " when jacks parents died they were running from some one who planned to use some sort of illegal drug on their family, they were picking up their little girl when they crashed, we believed that these were the people they were running from"

" and" Jack asked.

" And then I linked it in with Astrid, your sisters body was never found, astrid have a very similar story to you, the people your parents were running from look like the people who own the orphanage, that Astrid has been living with for 13 years now, are getting where I am coming from" Stoick said.

" Dad are you implying" hiccup started.

" That Astrid is my sister" Jack finished.

" Yes I am"

Jack replied " if this it true then I need to do something" Jack punched hiccup in the face.

" Ouch what the hell man"

" that's for sleeping with my sister"

Stoick was confused " you slept with Astrid?"

" Yes, but that doesn't matter the real matter is that Astrid is with them right now"

they all looked at each other then suddenly jacks phone rang.

jack: hello

mr Stewerds: I have your sister Astrid we are at the orphanage come and get her and bring money!

The phone went blank.


	19. Chapter 19

" ok so I go around back you go around front, dad calls the police and we ambush them"

" hic I think he wants me and the money alone" Jack sighed at hiccups ridiculous plan to save his newly found sister.

" Look I know you think she is your new sister and all but she is my girlfriend, you are not going alone" hiccup argued.

" I agree " Stoick said.

" Wait I think she is my sister, from what your dad said she is my sister and you slept with her" Jack argued back.

" You were the one to give out the advice bro"

" yeah well I didn't think that she would be my sister" they were both yelling now at the top of their voices causing valka to walk in.

" Stoick what is going on honey?" Val said.

" Just one moment sweet heart, BOYS SIT DOWN NOW!" They two sat down like two five year olds looking at this giant man. Val walked up and sat beside Jack.

" Now Val, a quick brief Astrid is jacks little sister, she is being hold by two psychos, Jack and hiccup are fighting over away to save her since hiccup had sex with Astrid, got the picture?" Stoick said quite fast.

" I think wait what, hiccup slept with her when, why, and I am thinking Stoick is pleased."

" When on my birthday" hiccup said.

" Why cause they claim to be in love" Jack said sarcastically.

" And yes I am very pleased that my son is now a man"

" can we please get back to the subject, my sister is with two psychotic scientists who could kill her"

" well then you boys need guidance from a women, Jack you call the orphanage tell him you will be their in half an hour, hiccup you go get the money from the safe since if all else fails we pay them, Stoick you call chief of police and tell him that one of his best friends in high school' s daughter is being sold to her own brother, now go go go!" They all ran off and Val went out side to get the car.

.

.

jack and hiccup knocked on the door heather opened it and hiccup wasn't surprised, they walked in to see Astrid on the couch flat out hiccup ran up next to her.

" What did you do to her?"

" Nothing just put her to sleep" Mr Stewerds said with a gun in his hand, Mrs Stewerds was stood in the kitchen while Carlos and heather stood next to the couch. Mr Stewerds raised the gun at Astrid.

" Now we're is my money?"

" Here like I said it would be 5 million cash" Jack said. He handed the envelope to him and he looked inside he was happy on what he saw.

" Ok you can have the girl on one condition, if you tell anyone where we go what we did I have a plan B so don't even think..."

" yeah yeah what ever just let me take her home" hiccup said picking her up.

Suddenly sirens went off in the back ground.

" You called the police!" Mr Stewerds said while holding the gun at hiccup and astrid. He was ready to fire Jack went to stop him but Carlos got ahold of him heather slipped out back to get away from it and Mrs Stewerds thinker fast and grabbed her husbands hand with the gun and flung it up so the shot went up.

" What are you doing?"

" I told you no harm comes to that girl" the police came in and grabbed Mr Stewerds and his wife, they grabbed Carlos too and placed them in the police car, hiccup placed Astrid in the back of his dad's Range Rover, while Jack grabbed the money and gave it to Mrs haddock.

" Dad she is out cold we have to take her to hospital, I think they used that drug on her." Hiccup said getting into the car and putting Astrid's head on his lap, the others got in too and drove off to the hospital.

.

.

When they arrived at the hospital hiccup carried Astrid in while Jack rushed to the desk to sigh Astrid in.

" Excuse me but I need to sign my sister in and she need medical attention now" Jack said to the lady on the desk.

" Ok name of patient "

" Astrid"

" and you how are you related"

" I think she is my sister"

" you think?"

" look my name is Jack hofferson I need you to get me a blood test ran and she need medical attention now" Jack pointed at the girl in hiccups hands, suddenly the mayor came in which changed the attitude of lady.

" Right away are you with the mayor?"

" Err yes the mayors son is dating the girl"

" yes I will get those things you need right away follow me to the hoffersons private medical room"

.

.

The doctors examined astrids body and took two blood test, one on her blood to see what was injected and another to see if Jack was really her brother. They all waited in the room, since it was big enough, Stoick and valka sat on the couch, Jack sat on the chair while hiccup was waiting next to the bed holding Astrid's hand, elsa came in a few hours later and astrid still hadn't woken up. The doctor came in with the test results and everyone was waiting for the answer.

" Well I will tell you what you want to know, astrid here is for a fact your sister congratulations Jack you found your sister, now for the bad news the drug injected makes people forget what had happened, and also it's illegal, by the the look of miss hoffersons scores it's been injected twice, we will keep her in for a day or two until it is out of her system and then she can finally go home with you Jack, but I will tell you now some one will have to tell her what has happened because she won't know."

The doctor left, Jack turned to hiccup who was still next to Astrid " can you tell her she will listen to you and she knows you wouldn't lie"

" yeah man sure, I know what you mean hearing it off you would confuse her". A few hours later Astrid began to wake up. All she saw were bright lights and people, until she realised that she was in hospital.

" Hey sleepy head are you ok" hiccup asked her as she was still a bit groggy.

" Err my head hurts what is going on" all the others were looking at her.

" Hey guys why don't we give some privacy " Stoick said. They all left leaving hiccup to tell Astrid everything, she listened to every word he said and waited until he was finished to speak.

" So jacks my brother and Mr and Mrs Stewerds wanted to sell me well at least I wasn't crazy" she said taking it all to well.

" Your taking this far to well"

" hic it's not as if jacks a complete stranger he is your best friend and I have got to know him, hey what happened to your face?" She asked gesturing to the little bruise on his face where Jack had punched him.

" Well talking of my best friend, he punched me in the face for sleeping with you" Astrid began to laugh hysterically at the thought of Jack punching hiccup.

" Well I am glad you find it funny" he said sarcastically.

" Hey no, come here baby" she sat up and hugged him tight " I just wanted a big brother to protect me for my hole life and Jack just proved that he will always protect me, and so will you" he leaned in and kissed her softly and passionately holding her close to him not wanting to let go. Astrid broke first.

" Can - can I see him, talk to him?" She said to hiccup.

" Yeah I will go get him" hiccup walked out and went to get Jack. A few minutes later Jack walked in alone.

" Hey you wanted to see me"

" err yeah, I just wanted to say I understand if you don't want anything to do with me I understand"

" Ast all my life I have wished that cause they never found the body that you were alive somewhere, and now I know you are and your safe I couldn't be happier"

he went down and hugged her, she hugged him back and started crying on his shoulder.

" All my life people have called me crazy on thinking that I have a brother I I started to believe them, and now I have a home a brother, friends, hiccup, I have everything I need!" Jack pulled back.

" And the minute you get out of here I will take you to your rightful home"


	20. Chapter 20

After a few days the doctor discharged Astrid and she was sent home, over the past few days while Astrid was in hospital Jack made it his mission to sort everything out, he got her bedroom ready while he gave elsa some money to go out with Evie and fine some new clothes, that doesn't always conclude black, for Astrid.

Hiccup drove Astrid home since Jack was finishing up a few things at home, they arrived at this big mansion right next to the haddock mansion. " Well at least it's not far from hiccups" she thought while out side her house, something about it did seem familiar but to be fare she hasn't been in this house for 134-14 years it's going to take time. She was walking with hiccup up the porch when she stopped before opening the door.

" What's wrong?" He asked her.

" I can remember playing on this porch with Jack and his dorky friend when I was four" she answered while looking around at it. Hiccup poked her in the sides which made her turn around in confusion.

" Ow what was that for? I have just come out hospital" she said rubbing her side.

" I think you"ll find that I was that dorky friend" she turned to him and placed both her arms around his neck.

" Oh I know, but might I say you are very fine now" she leaned in and placed her lips on his, the kiss was passionate but then things started to get heated. Hiccup pushed her against the wall next to the door and started move his hands slowly across her body. Things were going great until Jack opened the door and the two had separate.

" Guys please no sex on the porch, I would love to keep it clean, and also the neighbours are very nosey so please take this inside" Jack stood aside and let Astrid and hiccup walk inside with very bright faces.

All three walked into the living room and sat down it was silent at first, since what had happened out side, but the awkwardness was broken by Jack.

" So Astrid do you remember are old room?" She nodded.

" Well I have turn that into your room, I sleep in mum and dads old room so we sare that bathroom in the middle, I have for you some new clothes with help from elsa and Evie and I have arranged for a car to come from OUR company since I think you will need one. But I do have rules, no staying out late since there could be more people like Mr Stewerds, tell me where you are going keep your phone on you and please tell me if you are sleeping at someone's, this is only for the next few weeks ok just so I know your safe." Astrid smiled and nodded, she understood how paranoid he could be.

" Also my big no no is sex in this house, I don't want to see or hear it you understand" he looked at both of them.

" Yeah I think I got the picture" she had a sad smile on her face.

" Look Ast I am not dad so I can't tell you to never have sex, and I know you two have already done it so that's out the window, but I am just saying don't let me walk in on it please your my baby sister and your best friend I can't walk in on that" she turned to hiccup and smiled she snuggles into him and he places an arm around her shoulder.

" Yeah you got, I'll be careful,we'll be careful" they all smiled at each other.

" Right now we have got that out of the way, do you want to see your room?" He asked.

" Yeah I would"

.

.

When they are upstairs and out side of her new room Jack opens the door, inside is massive she can sorta remember how it used to look like. Now it had a big bed and a tv to also a large dressing table and draws with a built in walk in wardrobe. On the floor was a dog basket which stormfly was already in and a rug too, this was Astrids dream come true, she ran up to the bed and sat on it, it was comfy.

" So what to you think?" Jack asked while still at the door with hiccup.

" I love it thank you"

" also we have a shared bathroom, like the one where we used to share with mum and dad" he pointed to the door and when she opened it she was surprised it was massive and big and had lots of room for her and toiletries.

" Wow"

Hiccup broke the silence " right it's 5:45 should we order Chinese I have a coupon so it's on me"

" actually it's on me since I bought you that coupon" Astrid said.

.

.

All three sat in the living room eating Chinese and watching a movie it got to half eleven and astrid was asleep on hiccup she had arms wrapped around him, he picked her up and carried her upstairs he placed her down in her bed and went to leave when Astrid grabbed his wrist.

" Don't go" she whisper still half asleep. Jack was at the door looking at them.

" Listen hic if you want to can stay the night I will call your parents tell them your here"

" really man"

" yeah this is all to new for her maybe waking up to you tomorrow won't scare her"

jack walked off to call next door and then go to bed, hiccup took off his shirt, boots and socks and pants and climed in bed with his underwear on. Once inside the covers Astrid snuggles right up to him resting her head on his chest, though hiccup didn't complain he liked the fact that Astrid used him as a human pillow, he could fell her warm skin next to his he closed his eyes happy only thinking of Astrid.


	21. Chapter 21

Astrid woke up from her slumber when the sun beam creeped through with windows and past the curtians. She felt two arms wrapped around her body, she knew straight away who it was, and this brought a smile on her face however this soon faded when she couldn't recognise the room she shot out of bed only waking hiccup in the process.

" What's wrong?"

Astrid soon remembered what happened the previous day.

" Nothing...I ... I couldn't remember where I was but its fine now I remember " she climed back into bed and hiccup wrapped his arms around her once again only to be removed when she shot up again.

" What now?"

" What are you doing here, Jack said that your not allowed" she hissed.

" No if I recall he said no sex he didn't say I couldnt sleep in the same bed with you" she replied.

" How the hell, how the hell did you get here? What happens if Jack found out? I am officially the worst sister ever"

She started walking around her new bedroom. Hiccup got up to stop her.

" Hey your not the worst sister ever, answer number one I never left, answer number two Jack let me stay cause your sleepy self asked if I could"

" oh okay... Err I should probably get dressed " she walked into the bathroom to start getting changed .

.

.

After them both getting changed, and for once Astrid was wearing more colours then just black, they both went down stairs they walked past one room which made Astrid stop.

" He has a pool in his house?"

" Actually you both have a pool in your house and he likes swimming"

They both went on into the kitchen where Jack was sitting having breakfast, behind him was a lady making to sausage baps.

" Oh my, astrid is that you look at how you've grown, your so beautiful and grown up"

Astrid looked at this woman confused she didn't know who she was she couldn't remember.

" Oh how rude of me, I'm Mrs Chester I have worked here ever since Jack was born, I also was here when you were born."

" I'm so sorry but I don't remember, but Jack did tell me about you once he told me how you stayed and how you looked after him and for that I thank you" Astrid came up to the old lady and hugged her.

" Come join us for breakfast"

" oh I would love to miss Astrid but I have to get more food"

" oh I will go out now and get some" Astrid offered.

" What about your breakfast" Jack said.

" I will eat it when I get back anyway I do want to take a spin in that car of yours so hand me the keys please" he handed her the keys and she went to the car, she used the card Jack said had all the money on for food and he told her the pin she got into the car a nd drove off to the nearest supermarket.

.

.

Once she had got everything she thought she needed she went to the car, when she arrived she was shocked at who was there.

" you what are you doing here"

" I just wanted to see you see how you are doing, now your the hoffersons long lost sister"

" how do you know that"

" it's all over the news honey"

" don't call me honey"

She went to get into the car when all of a sudden it went black.

.

.

" Astrid it's Jack I have called you for the fifth time now pick up you have been gone for over and hour" Jack hung up his voice mail and looked at hiccup.

" Any luck" he asked.

" No have you tried"

" like seven times she won't pick up"

" where could she be"

something clicked in hiccups mind just as Jack said that.

" Jack"

" what"

" you remember at the orphanage when Mr Stewerds said he had plan b"

" yeah"

" what if this is plan b"

Jack stared at him for a minute before talking again.

" Call your dad tell home to call the police to check all supermarkets and their cameras too she if some one took her or something."

.

.

When Astrid was conscious again she couldn't see she was blindfolded and all she could hear was foot steps coming near her.

" What do you want, why do this to me?"

" Oh Astrid it's nothing personal, my dad said I was plan b if his plan didn't work, he knew then that if he went down so did you" he stabbed a knife into her right thigh she screamed so loud but no one could hear her.

" don't try and call for someone no one can hear you scream" he pulled it out and stabbed the other thigh.

She screamed and screamed, tears streaming down her face.

" Stop... Please... I didn't know you were Mr Stewerds son"

" no know one did and now no one will" he stabbed the knife in her stomach at the side and left it there and walked away only to leave her bleeding out.

.

.

" My dad said she was at the local supermarket when she got grabbed by a man in a hoodie, they couldn't track where he went after that"

" what your saying know one knows where my sister is" Jack flipped out and started smashing things.

" There is another option"

" what"

" we talk to Mrs Stewerds she stopped her husband from kill her so maybe she knows who else is in it she will help us"

" no no we can't trust her"

" well right now she is the closest thing we have"

Jack stared at him for a minute.

" Grab your coat we are going to the police station."

.

.

Once at the police station hiccup and Jack were let through to see Mrs Stewerds.

" Why are you here what do you want" she asked through the glass.

" Help" Jack replied.

" Astrid has been taken by someone and we don't know who or where" hiccup said.

" Oh no, he actually had a plan b, he took her"

" who took her" Jack said in a hurry.

" Mr Stewerds son"

" and that is" hiccup said.

" A guy named Hanns"

hiccup thought for a moment.

" I know where she is, thank you much I will put in a good word" he got up and so did Jack walking out the room.

" So where is she"

" get up on your phone Google map look for Berk and look for an old abandoned warehouse that's where she is."

" How do you know"

" cause ,that's the place Hanns tried to force my girlfriend into having sex when she was sixteen. Now get the map up and when you find it send it to my dad and the police I will drive"

.

.

Astrid felt so weak she had lost hope that anyone would find her. Hanns came back and removed the blindfold.

" Wake up rise and shine" he grabbed the knife still in the stomached and twisted it alittle she screamed a little.

" Oooo sorry does that hurt"

" fuck off Hanns "

" language Astrid, it never gets you anywhere now remember that coffee you owe me"

" piss off and go to hell"

" to bad I was being to like you" he pulled the knife out and went to stab it in her chest.

" POLICE PUT THE WEAPON DOWN OR WE WILL OPEN FIRE" Hanns dropped the knife and stood up with his hands behind his neck the police got him and the doctors got Astrid.

.

.

FEW DAYS LATER

astrid woke up to the smell of hospitals, she hated that smell, she looked around her room to see her brother asleep on the chair and hiccups head on her bed. She moved her hand and shook his head.

" Mm mm Astrid your awake hey" he placed a hand on hers and one on her face.

" Hey I wouldn't of woken you its just ..."

" No no it's fine I'm just glad your okay" he interrupted her.

" I hurt all over"

" you lost a lot of blood Ast they thought you were going to die"

" well I'm fine, hey baby don't cry I'm fine" Astrid said once she saw tears coming down his face.

He leaned up and kissed her lips softly she wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled back.

" I love you so much so don't ever and I mean ever scare like that again." He said and kissed her once more.


	22. Chapter 22

THREE WEEKS LATER

.

.

" Okay I know your paranoid Jack but do I still need these bodyguards?" Astrid asked while in the kitchen having a conversation with her brother.

" Yes, I lost you then found you then almost lost you again I will not have that happen any more" Jack replied.

" Okay fine good point, can I at least got hiccups you know I'll be safe there, please" she begged.

" fine just call me when you are coming home so I can keep a look out"

" okay thanks, love you" she hugged him then ran out the door to go to hiccups.

KNOCK KNOCK

Astrid waited outside the mansion until Stoick answered the door. " hello Astrid "

" hi sir" she look around no sign of hiccup.

" He's upstairs you go and see him if you like" he let her through and she ran up the stairs until she was at hiccups room. She entered the room only to see hiccup on his bed.

" Hello milady what can I do for you"

she went over and sat next to him. " you know, uni is getting harder and Jack is over protective I just need time" he leaned in and captured her lips with his, he broke first.

" and you need time with me?" She replied with a smirk on his face.

" Your the only person that makes the stress go away"

" and how do you want me to make it go away"

" distract me from the world, I need time away from all this, people asking how my life is now, people caring so much I need to go away from it."

" Well in a months time me, Jack,Elsa,Anna, kristoff, punzie, Eret ,Flynn and Merida all go to turkey for a little get away, we have a little villa right on the beach a private pool, why don't you asked Jack if you can come, their are five rooms so two pre room."

" Really, but do you think he will let me come"

" of course your his sister"

.

.

" So can I come?"

" Err sure why not I will get a last minute ticket and you can share a room with hiccup... Oh shit I didn't think that through did I " she ran up to him and hugged him tight.

" Thank you "

" no problem but if I were you I would get a bag packed."

" Okay"

.

.

ONE MONTH LATER.

Astrid and Jack had just arrived at the airport, they had their tickets and passports all they needed to do was meet up with the rest. Everyone was inside waiting for them so that they could check in together, they all got passports checked and luggage sent off to the plane, they went through security and now all ten were waiting at gate 12 while having bacon butties for breakfast.

" So Astrid you say you never flown before" Merida said.

" No not at all"

" ahhh you got nothing to fear" Eret said. Astrid looked at hiccup for support.

" Eret is right Ast you have nothing to fear, we are going to have a great time all of us" he kissed her head and soon after everyone got onto the plane, bit hiccup was wrong cause no one had noticed that they were being followed.

" Target confirmed she has now got on the plane"

" good you know what to do, follow them , follow her, and the key that she hides."

" Of course sir"


	23. Chapter 23

**Sorry for short chapter last time.**

Astrid sat next to hiccup on the plane and since everyone in their group was wealthy they all had first class seats. Since Astrid had never flown before hiccup let her sit near the window so she could see out as they took off they were now two hours off from landing.

" See what did I tell you nothing is going to go wrong, you wanted a get away well this is a get away." Hiccup said to her, it was around 12:30 now and the staff on the plane were handing out meals.

" Yeah I know, but is it so bad that I still want you to distract me and take me away from it all" she smirked.

" Well we are sharing a room when we get to the villa so maybe I will distract you then" he smirked and leaned in to kiss her but she stopped him as one of the women on the plane came to ask what food they would like.

" Chicken or pasta" she said.

" Err I will have chicken and the lady will have the pasta" she handed them out and then went to take kristoff and Anna's order.

" How did you know I would want pasta" she asked him, as they both stared to eat their meals.

" Cos I know you" he went to get stuck in with his meal but was interrupted.

" Ah ah ah I thought you owe me a kiss" she smiled.

" Come here you" he placed a hand on her cheek and leaned in to place his lips on hers, it was a passionate kiss but was interrupted.

" Err save it for the room so I don't have to watch" Jack said, he was in front of them with Elsa and was looking over his chair.

" Yes sir" Astrid said as she dug into her meal.

.

.

Once arrived in Turkey the group of ten went to collect their luggage then went to get a private car that Stoick had arranged, the drive was about half an hour and then pulled out side a large villa.

" Wow"

" Ast wait till you see inside you will be gobsmacked" Jack said as he dragged his bag in.

The inside was massive their were halls at the end and as you walked in there was a big flat screen with a massive sofa, through one door lead to the kitchen then the out side pool.

Anna dropped her bags and ran and jumped on the sofa. " ahhh no work no parents no nothing"

" Anna you still have to un pack " Elsa said.

She groaned and started to get up to collect her bags. " anyway Anna the sooner we unpack the sooner we get to sun bath." Said punzie, they both smiled and ran off to their rooms with kristoff and Flynn following behind.

" Ah yeah I could get out of these clothes and get into my bikini, I need a tan" Merida said.

" And I would just love to see you in that bikini" Eret smirked.

" Ewwww Eret some of us have ears" elsa said leaving to find her room with Jack following, Eret and Merida also went to find their room which left hiccup and astrid with the last bedroom. All the rooms were the same size with an on suite. They had a large bed and a tv with a dressing table for the girls.

" Wow this is a nice room" Astrid said while unpacking, hiccup finished before her since he had less stuff, so when he was done he helped her too. Once finished they placed the suitcase under the bed with hiccups.

" so what now?" She asked.

" Well we could get dressed and go out side or we could do this." He placed his lips on her and started to push her down on the bed and started to run his hands under her top. He finally pulled it off and took off her bra as well, he placed to firm hands on her breast and started to squeeze them she moaned into his mouth.

Her hands found his shirt and pulled it up , she soon found the button to his pants and undid them she pulled them off too along with his underpants so now he was naked.

She turn on top of him and bent down she licked the top of his penis and then placed the hole thing in her mouth, she then started to move up and down faster and faster. Hiccup moaned her name again and again.

" Astrid... Astrid I'm close" he let out his excitement and she tried to swallow most of it. Once she was done hiccup pulled her up to him so he could clime on top of her and place his lips on hers. His hands found her pants and he unbuttoned them too and pulled both her pants and bottoms down. His fingers found their way to he sex and he pressed them in.

" Oh hiccup" she rowled her head back and forth moaning his name as he moved his fingers in and out of her.

" Hiccup I'm going to ..." She released her excitement too, once done hiccup placed his penis at her entrance then slid in. They both moaned each other's names as hiccup sped up the pace, he kept thrusting in faster and faster and the faster he went the closer they both came.

After a few last thrusts they both released their excitement and collapsed into each others arms

" well that was-" he began.

" Wow" she finished.

" I love so much" he said to her.

" I love you too" they both fell asleep from the exhausting lovemaking session wrapped into each other's arms.

.

.

Astrid woke up to the sound of something outside, she could hear pots and pans being moved. When she opened her eyes she saw that she was wrapped in hiccups arms she snuggled in closer not wanting to leave this moment but the moment was soon ruined.

" You do know that we have get up" hiccup said.

" Nooooooo" she groaned and curled under the covers.

" Yes it's 6:00 they are probably making dinner now"

" fine lets get up" they both got up and got changed."

" I wonder who's cooking" hiccup said.

" what do you mean"

" well each day a couple cooks for the rest of us, in the past I only cooked once since their was only one of me"

" wait you came here alone what about heather when you were with her"

" well this villa is like a sex villa we mostly come here to get away from the stress of work by coming here with love ones, but since it was a holiday I tagged along but their was no way I was bringing heather"

" but you brought me"

" I did"

" so what does this say about me"

" it says I love you" he kissed her lips then dragged her outside and into the kitchen.

" Ahhh their are the two love birds" Eret said while sat on the couch, Jack and Elsa were cooking tonight.

" Shut up" Astrid hissed hinting over to Jack, they both sat down and gave the evil eyes to Eret but he kept on going.

" I mean three long hours that's something"

" I said shut Eret"

" hiccup is she good or something"

" Eret shut up or I will make you shut up" hiccup says. Everyone went silent and had a nice quiet meal, after that they all watched a movie then went to bed, all looking forward to the next morning.


	24. Chapter 24

Astrid woke up when a beam of sunlight hit her face, she was wrapped in hiccups arms while his head was on the other pillow. She lay there for a few minutes just thinking about what had happened since the new year, she stayed there until hiccup began to wake up.

" Good morning beautiful"

His eyes were wide awake but she could see he was still sleepy.

" Hey, have a nice sleep?" She asked still wrapped in his arms.

" Yeah, you" he pulled her in closer to him.

" Yeah I did, listen we should get up I don't want to be the last up then deal with Erets comments" she said while getting out of his arms and getting a towel so she can use the shower.

" So you first and I will go after?" He replied.

" yeah or you could join me" she smirked.

His head shot up with a grin on his face. " I like that idea better" he jumped out of bed and chased her into the on suite.

.

After everyone was up and ready it was up to hiccup and astrid to cook for everyone today, they made omelettes and they all sat out side in the sun in their bikinis and short.

" God it's so hot I can't wait to cool down in the pool" says Anna as she finished her omelette.

" I am too busy on working my tan for the pool" Merida said.

" Shut up we all know you want to jump in" punzie replied.

" Do not"

"do to"

" do not"

" do to"

" guys shut up I want quiet day not loud" elsa said.

Everyone began to laugh knowing sooner or later it would be her shouting of the rooftops.

Astrid was actually enjoying her holiday, her first holiday, and she couldn't wait to tell Evie about it she enjoyed the pool, the sun, the drinks and occasionally a few kisses from hiccup when Jack wasn't looking. It was still a bit awkward dating her brothers best friend but on her account she did date hiccup before she knew Jack was her brother.

" So Astrid how do you like your first holiday?" Kristoff asked while in the pool, he was joined buy Anna punzie Flynn and hiccup who were all in the pool, astrid got up and went to join them she swam up to hiccup as he snaked his arms around her waist.

" Yeah I am really enjoying it so far"

" ah it gets better tomorrow we go to this cool water park that has slides and waves us guys always have competitions on who can ride which slide" Flynn said.

" Yeah while us girls flirt with the staff and work on our tan" punzie said.

Flynn soon court on "wait what" she laughed at him, he had just been teased.

" Oh ha ha very funny you know what else is funny" he picked her up and dunked her.

" FLYNN" she stormed out of the pool.

" Looks like I'm in trouble, blondie wait" he ran out after her.

" Well I can't wait, I might join you guys on this competition you have" Astrid said.

" oh really, you might get your hair wet" hiccup teased.

" Yeah could" she splashed hiccup three to four times before he grabbed her and pulled her under.

" You think I care if I get my hair wet, I was orphan I don't care about most things"

"what about me?" He asked.

" You unfortunately I do care about" she leaned in and locked lips with him.

" Guys get a room there are plenty of them" Jack shouted from his sun bed.

.

.

Later on they all sat down for spaghetti meatballs talking about university.

" Wait so you and Jack have graduated already?" Astrid asked hiccup.

" Yeah basically we both have finished are exams we don't need to come back now, I will go a work with my dad, learn how to become the next mayor and also work in the science department get some new scientists and Jack will take up the car industry in berk, his family's industry. " he replied.

" While the rest of us have like a year left" elsa said sarcastically.

" That depends on what course you have I think by the courses you have all took you will be finished by Christmas" hiccup answered.

" So only 9 more months to go" Astrid says sarcastically.

" Ok hic she is no longer spending time with you look how sarcastic she is" Jack joked.

" Piss off your girlfriends worse than Astrid "

" okay okay we are all as bad as each other "

at the end of the day everyone got up and went to bed, tomorrow was a busy day, but still know one knew that they were being watched.

.

.

Next day all 10 arrived at 11:00 am since it opened at 11:30 and they all wanted sun beds next to each other. Once the doors opened they got beds right next to the wave pool it was a big pool right in the middle.

" okay I say we all stay with are partners and at least two people stay with the sunbeds that seems right" elsa said as her obsession of everything's got to be right kicked in.

" Look elsa we will be fine have fun it's a good day, come on hiccup lets go to the slides" Astrid grabbed his hand and the two wet to the biggest slide they could see, it was one where four people sit on a rubber ring and go in some rapids hiccup Astrid Jack and elsa all went in one together.

" So how fast does this thing go?" Astrid asked.

" Fast" Jack replied.

The man pushed the ring and they set off, since they had no seat belts on they all went flying around bumping into each other as the ring went around the Rapids.

" Oh my god is that a dip" Astrid said and the ring came close to a big dip.

" Hold on" hiccup shouted.

The ring came down with a splash and that was the end of the ride.

" come on I want to go another" Astrid said.

" We will but we might as well get food first" hiccup replied.

They all met up for food and sat down but something caught astrids eye that ended the meal quickly.

" Is that heather?" She was looking at a skinny girl with long black hair, yeah it was heather.

" Yeah it is" hiccup answered when he saw her. Astrid got up and started walking.

" Where are you going?"

" To see what she wants" she walked right up to heather with determination in the eyes.

" Astrid hey"

" shut up what doing here?"

" It's called a holiday"

"cut the crap you tried to sell me to my own brother, slip away your boyfriend stabs me and you so happen to be here on the same holiday"

" fine I have been following you"

" why?"

" I want the key"

" what key"

" who needs to cut the crap now, I want the key"

" I don't have a key"

" bullshit I want it now"

" fuck off even if I did have it I certainly would not give it to you"

" but you need to give it to me" the two girls turned around to see a big man standing next to them.

" Who are you" Astrid asked.

" Her farther" heather walked near the man.

" Im alvin, I ordered Mr and Mrs Stewerds to get your parents, they failed, thirteen years ago I was supposed to get the key off them for my boss but your parents died, now I hear you have it, you pulled it out of the wreck."

" I didn't pull anything out of the wreck now leave before I call the guards to escort you out"

" okay we will leave but my boss wants that key, and he will get it" they walked off, only a few seconds later hiccup came up to her.

" What was that about?"

" I don't know something about a key"

.

.

Once back at the villa Astrid couldn't get her head around what had just happened.

" Hey you okay?" Hiccup asked.

" No, it was him hic, he ordered Mr and Mrs Stewerds to get my parents, it's so confusing why get paid to get my parents but when they die put me in an orphanage, sell me away, what's this key that want, and who is this boss, why is my life so messed up"

" I am sorry but they are questions I can't answer" he said pulling her into his arms.

" I know"

" hey anyway your life isn't messed up we will figure this out once we get home, just relax for the rest of the holiday, since it's only day two"

She rested her head on his shoulder still trying to work out what this key is.


	25. Chapter 25

After the holiday was over they all went home, yet Astrid still couldn't get her head around it, what was the key? Once at home Jack and astrid started to unpack but Jack knew something was up.

" Hey you ok?" He asked at the doorway.

She turned around to face him." No, I'm so confused, Mr and Mrs Stewerds were ment to get paid to grab my parents but when they died instead of bringing me to alvin they want to sell me back to you it's so messed up and what is this key, a car key, I don't know" she flopped down on her bed and Jack came to sit next to her.

" Look I can't answer these questions but I was speaking to hiccup and he said that we could ask someone who can"

"who?"

" Mrs Stewerds-" Astrid went to protest but Jack butted in " she help us when Hanns took you, I personally think she is sorry "

" they're liars both of them why should we trust her?" She questioned.

" Because she might be the only one who can answer your questions "

" okay but hiccup comes too".

.

.

Once at the police station hiccup, Jack and astrid all sat to talk to Mrs Stewerds, she came in with delight on her face when she saw Astrid.

" Astrid, I..."

" save it all I want is for you to answer my questions " she said to the woman .

" Oh okay"

" who is alvin, who is his boss, what is this key and why when you found me didn't take me to alive?"

Mrs Stewerds looked at Astrid in shock " alvin, he's found you, oh god your trouble "

" why?" Astrid asked and Jack and hiccup listened closely.

" When alvin higherd us it was just to kidnap them, not to kill them so when they died he didn't pay us. But we didn't know you were in the car, and I knew that if we brought you to alvin then his boss would kill cause you were a little girl and you wouldn't know what the key is"

" I don't know it now"

" actually you do, it was my idea to send you to your brother I knew you would be safe, but my husband ordered his son to take you to alvin, but Hanns had other ideas. I knew you would be safe and so would the key, only to find that you had gave it away"

" wait your saying that I found a key in the reckage of the car crash and gave it way, I'm sure I would remember that" Astrid told her.

" You really think it's a key, no it's a key to something but not an actual key, think what did you pull out of the reckage ?"

" Nothing, I pulled noth... My dads watch, that's the key?"

" I don't know, all I know is that your parents had it and now you have it or did"

" hiccup, you have my dads watch where is it?" She asked her boyfriend.

" Err at home" he replied.

" Great Jack you drive and we will look at the watch, thank you Mrs Stewerds "

Astrid ran out of the police station and got into the car and Jack drove straight to the haddocks.

.

.

" So where is it?" Astrid asked as all three walked into hiccups house.

" My bedroom " they ran up stairs and down the halls to hiccups room once inside hiccup got the watch and handed it to Astrid.

" So what are we looking for?" Jack asked .

" I don't know, Jack pass me that shoe" Jack grabbed the shoe from the floor and passed it to his sister. She then placed the watch down and smashed the shoe on it.

" Wow wow wow what are you doing ?" Hiccup asked.

" Come down here and look for anything out of place"

all three were down looking for something anything.

" Wait what's this" Jack held this sort of slid in his hand .

" It looks like a slide that goes in a computer " hiccup said.

" Hicc get me your laptop" Astrid asked him. He got it and place it on his bed, Astrid then got the slide of Jack and placed it in hiccups computer.

The document went up and three things came flashing.

 _green- your safe for now_

 _yellow- you've got a bounty on your head_

 _red- terminated_

Astrid scrolled down looking to find a bunch of names in colours.

" Look at all these names" Jack said.

" I know some of these, they work with my dad" hiccup said.

" Jack look it's our parents their in red"

" must mean they are dead" Jack replied.

" Look there is my family" hiccup said and pointed at the names, they were all in green.

" Look Jack there's yours but your in green so your okay" Astrid pointed out but jacks eyes focused on something else.

" Jack"

" Ast look at your name" he pointed at her name, it was yellow.

" Oh my god, "

she clicked on it and it came up with her file, her name, address , parents , siblings and who much she was worth to kill - £ 30,000,000

" I've got a bounty on my head for that much" she stood up and began to pace back and forth.

" Hicc carm her down" Jack asked as he took the slide out of hiccups laptop.

" Astrid stop" hiccup grabbed Astrid and wrapped his arms around her.

" Why me what did I do?"

" I don't know but we will figure this out promise"

" don't make promises you can't keep"


	26. Chapter 26

1WEEK LATER

Astrid sat in her room finishing off her course work, from car engineering. She was top of her class she just blames it on being a hofferson but Jack thinks other wise. She was still worried about the bounty on her head and how much would be paid for killing her. Jack had notice this too he had tried his best to comfort her but nothing seemed to work.

" Hey Ast how about you take a break, go for a walk, take your mind of things?" Jack suggested as he walked into her room.

" I don't know"

" Hiccup called said he's come home from work why don't you two go on a walk with stormfly and toothless?"

Astrid knew that if she didn't agree he would find other ways to get her mind off what had happened last week, and a way a walk with hiccup wouldn't me that bad.

" Ok call hic and tell him I'll come" she put her stuff away and went to get her coat and stormflys lead.

" Oh he's already out side waiting for you"

" wait what, how did he know I'll say yes?" She questioned Jack just before he left.

" Oh something about you not resisting his manliness sort of thing" he left chuckling to himself.

Astrid just stood their thinking " when I get my hands on him he's so dead".

Once down stairs Astrid met Hiccup out side, gave him a few beatings before they set off to words the park with toothless and stormfly.

.

.

Hiccup and astrid relationship work so well that they could just talk about anything and make it so interesting they would talk and talk for hours on.

" So who uni going?" He asked, as they watched the dogs play together.

" Good, i am top of my class for most things and by the end of December I should be finished." She replied while lacing fingers with him.

" That's great you really have come on since the first time I saw you"

" yeah so how's work, I heard that your learning how to be mayor now"

" yeah, it's a bit boring but you know it's what my dad want, see if I don't take the position of mayor brant or snotlout will" he laughed a little to himself, the thought of snotlout mayor ha.

" Yeah snotlout and mayor should never be used in the same sentence" they both laughed and sat on a branch to the right of them watching the dogs play with each other.

" So how you doing?" Hiccup asked.

" Fine"

" really?"

" Ok so I just... I keep thinking any second now I'll be shot at, or stabbed, or killed in general, I'm nineteen and all I can think of is that computer screen that basically signed my death Sentence." She looked at him with pleading eyes, for him to help her, save her.

" I called my dad, he's checking in on it, he said their are two slides of the disc, one where you can see it but not change it, two where you can change it. We have the first one, dad said it was stolen so they could tell which people would need protection the most."

" Was my parents a yellow before they died?"

" We don't know" he placed an arm around her shoulders pulling her close, comforting her.

.

.

Hiccup took Astrid home, she asked if he could stay for tea since it was only her and Jack usually, he accepted and came in side. Once in side they heard Jack on the phone to some one, but they didn't know who.

" I think so too, maybe for a week or two, she Just needs a little space even from hiccup maybe being around family might help"

Astrids head was spinning, what family, why would she need space, and from hiccup.

" Alright Finn thanks I will see you soon, and you will get to see Ast for the first time in a long time, alright bye"

Jack placed the phone down and went to turn around, when he saw Astrid and hiccup.

" Who was that?"

" Your uncle Finn"

" I have an uncle?"

" Yes"

" where are we going? Why do I need space?" Astrid rose her voice alittle.

" We are going to Finns, he lives up north, I just want you to have a little space from all this"

" well what if I don't want to go"

" Astrid..."

" No .. I'm your sister for a month or so and your already making decisions for me" she was now shouting at him while hiccup stayed behind her staying out of this family fall out.

" Ast it's not like that ..."

" I'm nineteen, I'm an adult, you can't tell me to pack my things and go, I want to stay here with hiccup and school, you never even told me about this uncle till now, I don't want to go and maybe if you asked me you would have already known."

" Astrid I'm older than you I know what's best"

" well I'm older than eighteen so I'm allowed to make my own decisions, come on hiccup" she laced fingers with him and went upstairs leaving Jack alone.

.

.

Alvin walked into a massive building down south from berk, he walked in with his daughter to see his boss. They both entered the room, it was dark the only light was next to the chair that a man sat in, you couldn't see his face.

" Sir what do you suggest we do about the hofferson girl?" Alvin asked.

The man spoke softly " we send your daughter and my son to get her, since after all it's now the next generations time."

" What about the Stewerds and Hanns"

" terminate the Stewerds both of them, but Hanns he could be useful to us, he has a grudge on the hofferson girl that could come in handy"

alvin left leaving heather to meet up with his bosses son, He now had his own job : kill the Stewerds.


	27. Chapter 27

The halls were quite in Berks police station Mr Stewerds sat in his cell ears open, he knew his destiny and he knew they would be after him it was only a matter of time. He shot up at the sound of a door opening and two heavy feet walking down. The feet stopped out side his cell, a key turns and the door swings open and alvin stands with a knife in his hand.

" So HE sent you to kill me " Mr Stewerds asked.

" He sends his apologies, but you are now a reliability and have to be dealt with"

" and my son?"

" Fine for now"

" what about my wife you going to kill her next?" Mr Stewerds said while back to the wall.

" She is already dead, I got her this morning and you should have heard her, screaming, crying, she put up a good fight before I broke her neck and left her lifeless on the ground "

" is that what you're going to do to me?"

" No, she died fast I'm going to let you bleed" he ran up to him and stabbed the knife into his chest the left leaving Mr Stewerds, bleeding out.

.

.

Astrid and hiccup was in astrid's house making out on the couch enjoying their privacy for as long as they can,but that didn't last long when Jack stormed in.

" Ok ok split it up now" the two separated one embarrassed one glaring at Jack.

" Great first you want to send me away and now your splitting me and hiccup" astrid glared at Jack .

" Ast listen something happened?"

" What uncle Finn doesn't want us anymore great" she spat sarcastically.

" No ... Mr and Mrs Stewerds were found dead this morning and Hanns is not in his cell"

" what , what Carlos?" Asked astrid with now panick in her face.

" Still there"

" yeah but now Hanns is out" hiccup added.

Jack sat down on the edge of the couch looking at his sister.

"Ast there's a funeral do you want to go" astrid didn't answer at first she just sat there, hiccup placed a reassuring hand on her knee.

" You don't have to if you don't want to" hiccup said.

" Yes"

" are you sure Ast" Jack asked.

" Yes, they raised me for thirteen years, they BOTH deserve a good bye, I'm going to call Evie she and jay are on holiday with jays family they both would what to know." She left leaving Hiccup and Jack alone.

" Jack what now"

" after the funeral I am taking her up to Finns and you can't stop me"

.

.

Hiccup went up stairs to see astrid she was going through some black dresses.

" Hey"

" I'm next , I know I am ,it's going to be my name on that tomb stone next isn't it"

" Ast don't say that "

" then whati though my life was normal until.."

" Until what?"

" Until I met you, and don't get me I wouldn't change it for the world, but why does everyone what to kill me" she cried and cried until hiccup came and sat with her.

" You have questions that I can't answer " he pulled her in and let her cry. Into his shoulder.


	28. Chapter 28

The wind blows over the gravestone on that cold silent day, Astrid stood looking straight at the two graves with no emotion on her face. The ceremony was quite since not a lot showed up, Evie and jay were their but they only went for astrid's sake, however she herself didn't know why she came they held her against her will, kept the truth from her, drugged her, yet she still believed that someone should have turned up to their funeral after all they did raise her from 5 years old.

No one talked after the ceremony was finished, mainly cause no one knew what to say. Hiccup and Jack stood behind astrid the hole time, like two bodyguards, they were her shoulder to cry on but she didn't need it. It was silent, so silent astrid could only hear the whistling of the wind in her ear, it was whispering " your next, your next" or that was her inner paranoia kicking in. Jack was the first to break the silence.

" Look Ast I know it isn't the right time for you but I think we should go up to uncle Finns, I think it would be safer" he said while putting a hand on her arm, he eyes never left the gravestone.

Jack took one glance at hiccup, hiccup signalled him to try again. " it's only for a week or two and hiccup said he's fine with it so what do you say?"

Astrids eyes moved to face Jack she looked at him, studied him before asking " where's mum and dad buried?" Jack face was confused, had she not heard him? But he answered the question anyway.

" In between them two big oak trees there" he pointed to two big oak trees that were slightly slanting towards each other, between then Astrid could see to gravestone heads sticking up from the ground, she began to tread up to the massive oak trees.

" Do you want me or hiccup to come with you?" Jack asked wishing his sister would just talk to him.

Astrid stopped in her tracks turned around replied " no thank you" then started to walk to the oak trees.

Jack turned to hiccup " what now, she's not even recognising that I am here for her" Jack ran one of his shaky hands through his hair, pacing back and forth.

" what can I say, you said you were going to take her away, she just lost the only people who raised her that she can remember, your not listening to her..." Jack interrupted.

" What and you are..." Now it was hiccup turn to interrupt.

" YES I am, she's upset, if you think about it she never got to say good bye to her parents and now this" hiccup was trying to get Jack to understand.

" so what, what do you suggest I do?" Jack asked.

" I don't know, your her brother, you decide what you think is best for her" replied hiccup, as they both looked at Astrid standing near the two oak trees.

Meanwhile Astrid was stood looking at the two gravestones, they said " Seth hofferson and his wife Ingrid hofferson, mother, farther and friend" Astrid kind of laughed to her self, even though their bodies weren't their they still got a proper goodbye.

" What you smiling about?" Said a familiar feminine voice from behind. Astrid looked to see Evie " hey" she gave her a hug and then returned to look at her parents.

" Nothing really just, even though I didn't say good bye, they still had a lovely ceremony" Astrid replied.

Evie stood next to her looking down at the to stone heads " well they were loved"

" how did I get hear E, this time last year I was partying, drinking, having fun I didn't see this coming" Astrid asked as tears threatened to escape from her eyes.

" No one sees death coming, it's just unexpected" Evie tried to explain.

" It's unfair " Astrid stated.

" Life's unfair, you just got to make the best out of it" Astrid turned to her best friend.

" What would I do without you?"

" Probably end up in prison" she started to laugh.

" Hey!" She whacked Evie's arm in a playful way and started to laugh too. She pulled Evie into a hug remembering all the memories. With out realising heather and the bosses son also called dagur sneaked up behind knocking them both out, leaving Evie on the floor and taking Astrid and putting her in a van.

.

.

Jack and hiccup were becoming inpatient, they kept on checking every five minutes. The next time they checked instead of seeing the two girls talking, they saw one on the floor and Astrid being took away. They both legged it towards them but the van was out of site and Evie was on the floor. Hiccup crouched down to see if she was all right.

" Evie ,Evie, are you okay?" She began to stir the moment jay came running up.

" Jay take her to the doctors see if she's okay" hiccup said as jay picked her up and took her to his car.

" what now ?" Jack asked but before hiccup could answer they too were hit from behind the head since both of the had dent notice that heather and dagur had come back.

.

.

It was dark and cold all three were blind folded and could only make out what they could hear, they heard foot steps of men coming closer and closer till one by one their blind folds were taken off. They could see heather and alvin the guy that was with heather : dagur and Hanns also stood behind them all stood a man draped in a big black cape and hood up. All were confused but the were too busy wondering where they were and how to get out but that was going to be hard since they had their hands tied literally.

" what do you want?" Asked Astrid.

" you Astrid" said the man from behind, he took off his hood and looked at her " I'm drago and I want you!"


	29. Chapter 29

" what do you mean you want her?" Hiccups eyes were narrowed as he asked the man called drago what he wanted with his girlfriend.

Drago looked at hiccup for a second and then continued " I'm guessing your the boyfriend then?"

Jack grew inpatient with this waiting " still what do you possibly want with Astrid?"

" And your brother, gosh you tell to you both have your mothers eyes" drago said with a wide grin.

" Oh shut up and tell us what do you want with me?" Astrid yelled.

Drago turned to face her she grin slowly faced " well I will tell you, when you were born Astrid you were born with some kind of illness that would kill you in a week max..."

Astrid interrupted him " impossible I'd be dead now"

" let me finish, anyway when your parents found out about this they did everything in their power to find a cure in so little time, they even asked the haddocks for help until the haddock and hofferson science department made this sort of transplant that once placed inside the body could heal anything and that's what they did, they placed it inside you Astrid and healed you. Only your parents, the haddocks and the doctor knew about this"

Astrid looked at at him with some sort of smug look " what a load of bullshit, you can't possibly think I believe you do you?"

" Well just answer me this, when hands stabbed you and you lost lots of blood how did you survive?" He looked at her in the dark. Astrid was trying to find the right thing to say but couldn't.

" The ... The ... The doctors they healed me."

The man looked at her in disbelief " you really think that's how you survived, you healed unlike no other not even a scar was left behind and you believe that it was the doctors?" Astrid just stared at him, it wasn't true it can't be, it wasn't true it can't be.

Hiccup kept banging in left leg against the pole for some reason after a while he stopped and asked one question. " so you told her she has some sort of translation inside of her what now?"

" Now I take it out of her and put it in me" he pulled of this metal arm of his off to show the missing limb he had " cause that thing can heal anything"

jacks head shot up " wait but even if she did have this transplant chip inside of her taking it out would kill her" drago looked at him and simply replied " clever boy, now men grab her"

Hanns, dagur, alvin and a few other men went for Astrid " wait you don't even know if I do have a chip inside me it a lie it has to be" Astrid screamed as she fought her way out of the men's grip.

" STOP!" hiccup said, everyone went silent and looked at him.

" It's not a lie, they do exist. When I was fifteen I was in a car crash and had to have my left leg amputated they said I could even put the chip inside of me or have a prosthetic for the rest of my life, I choose the easy option and had this chip placed inside my left leg, it then grew back my leg which not even the doctors could explain. So if you want someone's chip take mine cause mine will actually grow your arm" Astrid stared at her boyfriend with complete shock, she never knew.

" Men take his instead" they let go of Astrid and went for hiccup.

" NO HICCUP!" Astrid shouted. As the men went for him, they took him up to drago and placed him on some sort of medical table.

" But you should know, when this chip was placed in, my dad had a tracking device planted in it so if lets say I was banging it on a pole like I was five minutes ago it sent of an alarm"

" what are you saying?"

" I'm saying in about 5 seconds this room will be full of cops" and as on cue the side doors were barged open with police swarming in with guns held up, drago and his men were arrested and put in a van ready to take them to the police station. Hiccup, Astrid and Jack was untied from the ropes around their hands hiccups parents were also their to see if all three were ok.

" You kids ok?" Stoick asked as they all hugged one another.

" Yeah" they all answered, Astrid pulled hiccup aside.

" Hey, look I want to ask you something?" She said while taking his hands in hers.

" I'm guessing it's about my leg?"

" I just want to know why you didn't tell me?" She said looking deep in his eyes.

" Forgot"

" ok now the real reason"

he looked at her and then the floor " I guess I didn't want you to see less of me"

" why, I was an orphan at one point, I do know abit about feeling less about your self, but know this I don't care if you have leg or no leg I love you for you not for you leg" she wrapped both arms around his neck and naturally he wraps his arms around her waist and smiled at her " I love you too" he placed his lips on hers, kissing her passionately but it was soon interrupted by Jack.

" Hey" they separated and looked at him" I'm just here to tell you that we are no longer going up to uncle Finns since the issue has been dealt with and you are safe but Finn however does want to see you so next week they are coming down to see us" Astrid smiled and walked up to Jack pulling him into a hug.

" You know I love you and love everything you do for me" Jack smiled and squeezed her tight " I love you too little sis"

.

.

2 WEEKS LATER

Hiccup, Astrid, Jack ,Elsa, kristoff, Anna ,punzie, Flynn, Merida, Eret, even jay, Evie, Cassie, Neil, liv and cam were all in the hofferson back garden talking laughing and playing with the dogs.

" What a year so far" Astrid started. " I have got a wonderful relationship, I found my brother, living in my true house and found out that I have some sort of chip inside me"

" yeah but you have me so" hiccup said with a goofy smile.

" I do have you, you goof ball" she walked up and placed herself on his lap.

" Jack what if though that this illness, I pass it on too my kids?"

" Then we cross that bridge when we get their which will be in a few years right" he looked at hiccup and Astrid with narrowed eyes.

" Right" they both replied. Everyone fell about laughing and enjoyed the rest of the night but what Astrid really was enjoying was the rest of her life.


End file.
